


A Stranger's Love

by envious_ema



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Forced Marriage, Harlequin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envious_ema/pseuds/envious_ema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regent Prince Jared Padalecki was forced to Marry Captain Jensen Ackles by his father, but he's not going down so easily, oh no, he's a fucking Prince Damn it! Yes he had a brutish father, crazy siblings and really embarrassing friends but he was going to show Ackles exactly who he married. What Jared hadn't counted on was falling in love with his own husband!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger's Love

Prologue:

How it all begun…

The year 3000 hadn’t been a very good year for the planet Earth. For most part the planet was suffering, its people suffering due to lack of non-renewable energy sources, the economy was at an all time low, most people were living underground in poverty, sickness and most of all fear; fear of death, of survival.

The leaders of the world were too busy trying to settle their own scores to actually care about the little people, most of the wealthy countries were using whatever little recourses they had to fund their obsessions, locked in a psychological and a nuclear warfare.

In 3015 a deadly virus called the “Death” was leaked into the Earth’s atmosphere wiping half the population in the world within hours. If it had been done accidentally or intentionally nobody ever knew but within a week most of the cities in the world were left with nothing but masses of dead bodies. And then came the kicker (yes a bigger kicker then the three quarter of the population being wiped out!), the virus triggered some sort of environmental change and within months the whole world had entered the phase called ‘nuclear winter.’

It seemed like there was no hope left.

But as they say humans had the tenacity to do their best works in the worst of time, and within 3 years of the winter NASA scientist discovered a habitable planet five light-years away from the Earth. There didn’t seem to be any noticeable difference between the two different planets, the air was breathable and wasn’t fogged up by carbon dioxide, there was sources of water, lush green vegetation, it was a big surprise that a planet so full of possibilities was so lifeless, so deserted.

Although there were some differences between the two planets, the biggest one being that the new planet was quite small, compared to Earth it was three quarter in size. The other most noticeable difference was that at night time the night sky turned blood red as the twin red moons raised high, one darkest crimson and the other palest pink. There were other small differences; most of them were good, some not really beneficial but not a hindrance either. It made the world leaders and the people of Earth take the biggest decision of the human history.

They decided to leave it all behind.

Preparations were made over the next seven years; the whole world held their breath, excited, united, yet terrified and saddened to leave everything they’ve ever known behind. But anything was better than where they were stuck now right?

Although everything didn’t go to plan, the scientists were forced to evacuate before all the preparations could be completed as they found out a meteor was headed towards Earth in an alarming speed. Caution was abandoned and over a week ten mid sized space ships were crammed full of people from all corners of the world.

It was time.

In 3030 with the Chief of NASA and the head of United Nations Joshua Padalecki at their command the people of the Earth made their way to the unknown, tears glistened their eyes and sobs tore through their chest as they watched their beloved planet be destroyed by the meteor in their rear view window. But even in their mourning a little hope bloomed in their hearts. Hope at the thought of their new home; hope that it couldn’t be as bad as the one they left behind. Trust in each other that together they can overcome anything if they stood united.

Where we are now…

Year 7050

The peoples of the Earth, or the ‘true pioneers’ as they were called in the history books hadn’t been wrong. In the planet Iunctus (meaning untied, named thus to inspire togetherness at a time of uncertainty) humans flourished beyond imagination, over the course of the four millennia they went from strengths to strengths, keeping with the spirit and the true nature of the namesake of their new home Iunctun’s worked together side by side without prejudice to reach beyond their limits and to their true potential.

And these days Iunctus was a peaceful and a happy planet, full of riches, both financial and natural. It was also a planet truly free of violence and all types of prejudice because the people of Iunctus had never forgotten where they came from. The hardships their ancestors had faced in Earth because of greed and violence were all noted in the history books. Iunctun’s knew the importance of harmony, fairness and hard work making them a race truly superior in their own right.

As the planet was quite small in its size the risk of increased population was high, hence same-sex relationship was not only accepted but often actively encouraged. Over the course of time it was normal to see same sex couple walking hand in hand in the streets and nobody bat an eyelid.

Not only that but the planet was ruled by a firm and fair but kind hand; the Royal family was both loved and feared. Because Iunctus was such a small planet compared to Earth it was divided into only two small continents, Fides (trust) and Spes (hope).

The planet and the continents all received their names from the three commandments of Iunctus. The first, united we stand, the second in each other we trust, and third in the face of hardship we never lose hope.

Each continent was ruled by two kings who were appointed by the High King himself. The High King; the head of the Royal family was the supreme ruler of Iunctus, even above the two regent kings.

Iunctus was a true patriarchal society and had been from the beginning, the Royal family was appointed four millennia ago by the people who first landed on the unknown, uninhibited planet, sorely in need of direction and guidance.

Joshua Padalecki, the chief of NASA, head of United Nations was unanimously voted as the first High King of Iunctus and since then the Padalecki family had served the planet Iunctus and it’s people both admirably and courageously.

Which was why His Royal Highness Jeffery Dean Morgan Padalecki the fifth (god what a mouthful, Jeff got tired just thinking about it!) sat in his comfy leather chair not feeling comfortable at all.

He was the High King damn it, if he couldn’t even discipline his own children, how was he supposed to rule the fucking kingdom. His eyes found the picture frame on his table and sighed, three boys of various ages were grinning madly at the camera, his three little boys, Iunctus three regent Princes. They looked so sweet and innocent in that picture, where did it all go wrong?

Okay so that was a little dramatic, it wasn’t that they were bad boys not at all, actually that was farthest from the truth and they had all grown up to be good men, well almost all of them.

Joshua Morgan Padalecki, the crown Prince of Iunctus, like his namesake he was responsible and modest; he had an innate goodness and fairness about him that made him truly shine. It was a good thing to, as the oldest prince he was being groomed over to take over as High King from Jeff. He was known to the people as the ‘proper prince’

Then came the middle prince James Ethan Padalecki, he was a little shy and preferred the company of books above anything or anyone else, he was a supergeek and could disarm the highest of security codes in a matter of minutes. The people lovingly called him the ‘genius prince.’

And then it was the youngest of princes, and source of most of Jeff’s parental tension, Jared Tristan Padalecki, the regent prince of Iunctus. It wasn’t that Jared was a bad kid; he was just a prankster by nature. He wasn’t called the ‘rebel prince’ for nothing.

Shortly after Jared’s birth Jeff’s wife Samantha had died leaving Jeff with the responsibility of bringing up three boisterous boys. And as the youngest prince Jared had received the most pampering not only from his older brothers but from the rest of the royal families too. And Jeff knew Jared had grown up a little, ok very arrogant, and a little wild. But it never mattered how many times Jeff had punished Jared because it never seemed to work with Jared, he’s son would get back to his tricks in no time.

It was also frustrating for Jeff because he could never punish Jared properly because his son never did anything completely illegal, as a top law graduate from the University of Iunctus he knew the legal system inside out and could manipulate it to suit his needs and he always stayed on just the border side of legal.

To Jeff’s utmost horror and everyone else’s amusement the people of Iunctus seemed to love Jared’s rebelliousness as much as they loved Josh’s earnestness and James’s cleverness. Apparently they found it cute or something inane like that. Jeff swore he heard someone call Jared the ‘beloved rebel’ the other day.

It made Jeff sick to the stomach to think a member of the Royal family; his own son was behaving in such a way. But enough was enough. It was one thing for Jared to partake in an almost illegal hovercraft racing, but it was entirely another matter to gatecrash in on the inauguration ceremony of a regent king half drunk with a whore in his arms.

Ok so maybe that was a little harsh, Jeff knew Justin Hartley wasn’t probably a whore, he was entirely too rich and a little vapid to survive in the cut throat world of prostitution but Jeff kind of hated that boy. Not only was he a complete idiot he was also a bad influence on Jared, Jeff was almost sure Jared hadn’t been that bad before he teamed up with him and that douche-bag Chad Michael Murray, now there was another idiot that made Jeff’s blood boil. Jeff huffed to himself before it used to be just harmless, innocent pranks but now Jared was getting almost out of control. It was time to put a stop to all these nonsense before his son did something completely stupid.

But how and what…

Jeff was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t hear the soft ping indicating the computer starting up, the whole palace was wired up to a main computer that reported all it’s happenings to the High King and now it was demanding Jeff’s attention again.

“Your Highness?”

Jeff was pulled back to the present by the soft, melodic voice, a blue glow surrounded his big desk, the main palace computer had a nice voice, and it wasn’t gender specific, although sometime it sounded quite female but at others quite male but it always soothed Jeff.

“What is it Admin?” using the name appointed to the computer by James.

“Sire you wanted to be informed when Dora came back home; she just reached the parking bay couple of minutes ago.”

The blue light went off with another soft ping indicating the computer tuned out of the office and Jeff felt himself smile for the first time in a while.

Dora was back, which meant Captain Jensen Ackles was back too.

Captain Jensen Ackles, the only son of the Head of defence Sir David Ackles and Head of Intergalactic Tourism Diana Ackles. A prodigy they called him, at 33 he was the youngest Captain at the Ministry of Defence in the history of Iunctus. And quite rightly too, he was a brilliant man, had an amazing mind and a tough nut to crack.

Jensen had learnt the best of both his parent’s jobs and combined them to make the perfect job for himself. His mission included going to different galaxies and planet to scout for sign of other form or life and valuable resources. His ship also frequently patrolled the borders of the planet to make sure it’s safe and secure and any sign of threat was immediately dealt with, without much fuss or bloodshed.

He was not only in charge of the fastest ship in Iunctus but almost three hundred crew members as well, all of whom loved and respected him so much that they were willing to die for him in the blink of an eye. That kind of loyalty was inspiring and Jeff liked that in a man, he liked it a lot.

If anyone could deal with Jared, if anyone could “sort” his son out, it would be Jensen Ackles.

‘Hmm,’ thought Jeff, maybe he found a solution to his problem after all.

Chapter 1:

Jensen turned his face from one side to another to really look at himself in the mirror, square faced, green eyed, a face that would be almost too pretty if it weren’t for the couple of small scars adorning his face here and there. Clean shaven he looked younger then his age, other people might find that thought comforting but it unsettled Jensen even more; he always felt a little out of sorts about his age when he was standing with other more ‘mature’ captains.

He knew nobody ever said it out loud but it always seemed like they were waiting for him to falter, make a mistake, because surely nobody was that good. Being the youngest captain in the history of Iunctus fleet didn’t come without a price, and Jensen paid it everyday. He always prided himself in his capability, even though nobody would fault him if he made a miniscule mistake he wasn’t giving anybody the chance to. There was no chance for mistakes on his watch and there were no second chances.

Jensen took in his navy blue uniform that fit him perfectly, others might comment on how gorgeous he looked but to him it was functional, an evil necessity. The breast pocket was adorned with its row of various medals Jensen had been awarded with over the years and he looked more confident than he felt. He hated these formal events where they had to wear full uniform, he always felt like he was wearing his dad’s clothes, like a child playing grown ups.

But looking at his face no one would ever guess the turmoil raging within himself, nope confident Captain Jensen Ackles wasn’t touched by anything. Jensen fixed his uniform cap over his head almost petulantly; he hated this dressing up, show and tell crap but it was a charade he had to go through every single time he came back home after a mission. He just didn’t understand why! Couldn’t they just send a memo to Dora saying ‘well done team’ or something to that effect? Did they really have to go through the whole dressing up in full attire completed with medals palaver every freaking time?

Jensen made it just in time for the ceremony to start, he quickly snuck in the ballroom and scanned the room for familiar faces, when he found them he’d find his table. He was too busy searching to notice the look of appreciations sent his way from various parts of the room, male and female, young and old; it was like that wherever he went, everyone stared and he didn’t notice. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when he found who he was looking for in a table near front just as the room went dark. He quickly murmured his apologies round the table as he sat himself down and found himself subjected to various degrees of glares. ‘Humph’ anyone would think they were his boss and not the other way round.

Before Jensen could reprimand them, jokingly of-course, because these people could kill him if they wanted to, his father walked into the podium. Jensen did a quick scan around the room to find the usual suspects flittered about the room although he was very surprised to see the High King himself seating on the head table.

It was just another standard military bash so why would the High King himself be attending? Whatever, Jensen shook off his thought just in time to see his dad finish his speech and the commencement of the award ceremony was announced, he sighed a little, same old thing every single time.

It wasn’t until much later into the evening that Jensen realised something wasn’t right in his table, nobody was talking, and everybody was acting weird, very weird.

Tom and Mike were glaring at each other, which never ever happened, well Jensen never seen it happen until before, usually they were making googly eyes over each other.

Katie had a very weird happy smile on her face as if she was dreaming, which frankly scared Jensen more then anything; Katie Happy? He has never seen his chef anything but sarcastic or bitchy.

Sophia was switching between throwing worried, a little hurt looks and chilling glares at Katie’s direction as if she couldn’t decided which emotion she should give more attention to, which again very weird because indecisiveness was not a word that existed in Sophia Bush’s vocabulary.

And Misha, well poor Misha looked like someone just run his puppy over or something, which yeah if anyone knew Misha Collins half as well as Jensen did, they would be very worried too.

What the hell happened to his crew since he last saw them? Albeit it was three days ago but things didn’t change that much in three days did it?

Soon after that he got up and made his obligatory rounds around the room, exchanged handshakes and smiles with the rest of his crew and their families. Shared some stories with his father’s friends and the admirals, his mother fussed over him saying he was losing weight and that he needed a vacation, which was followed by hints of how the department of Intergalactic Tourism just sanctioned a new small planet as a perfect relaxing vacation spot.

His father slapped him in the back and said Jensen looked fine, just like a man coming back from a successful mission should. Before Jensen could ask if there was a particular look every captain sported after he came back from any type of mission his parents started their usual intellectual bickering over who knew what best; Jensen made his excuses pretty soon after that and left his parent’s side because he knew what was coming next. Intellectual bickering would be followed by an exchange of heated looks and then they both would excuse themselves and come back to the party half an hour or more later both looking flushed and flustered with a smug smirk on their faces.

‘Argghh’ Jensen shuddered at the thought he so didn’t need that image ‘Someone please pass me the mental bleach I need to scrub my brain out.’

He made it back to his table and found every other occupant on the table exactly in the position he had left them two hours before. Ok what the fuck was going on?

Jensen knew he could just order them to tell him because technically he was their boss and they were compelled to answer to him truthfully, they swore an oath saying that they would. But Jensen never pulled the boss card on them not even in a professional situation if he could help it and he wasn’t about to now.

In the ship, he was their captain, out of it he was their friend.

Jensen focused his attention on Tom first, his first officer, his right hand man, Tom was also the easiest person to get any sort of information out of, “So Tom what’s going on?” direct and to the point.

Tom hissed a little, “Why don’t you ask Mike? He seems to know everything?” he ground his teeth together in suppressed anger and that freaked Jensen out more then anything because Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he saw Tom this angry and he’d known the guy for a long time.

Mike laughed in reply but it was a humourless cynical laugh, “Yeah I wish I had that all knowing ability before I made the biggest mistake of my life and married you.”

Shit this was serious.

Tom flinched visibly before standing up swiftly and leaving the table as quickly as possible without running and Jensen turned to his strategist advisor, “Mike?”

Mike shuddered a little in pain and he looked downwards as if he was about to cry, “Don’t look at me like that Jensen, it’s true, I’m such a fool,” he whispered the last words as if saying it out loud would make it more real.

“What are you saying Mike? Last time I saw you guys you two were going all gaga over each other so excuse me for asking what the fuck happened in the last three days that made you question five years of happy marriage?”

Mike hiccupped and his whole body shook and oh my god he was actually crying. Jensen panicked a little, what the hell was he supposed to do? Crying people always freaked him out he wasn’t very good at the whole comforting thing. So he tried again, “Come on Mike, you and Tom are one of the perfect couple I’ve seen and you guys love each other and…and just tell me what’s the hell happened that’s so bad,” Jensen was getting desperate.

Mike mumbled something Jensen couldn’t hear and had to ask Mike to repeat himself so his friend did, “Tom’s cheating on me,” before he broke into another round of sobs.

Jensen’s first reaction was ‘yeah right,’ because Tom was one of the most honest person Jensen has ever known. The guy couldn’t lie to save his life and Jensen has seen the love he has for Mike, there was no way, just no way.

“You’re mistaken Mike, Tom wouldn’t do that to you, he couldn’t, you made a mistake or something.”

Mike pulled away and looked at Jensen angrily, “You think I don’t know that? I know my husband better then I know myself; I knew there had to be another innocent explanation for his secret phone calls and the guilty expressions on his face when he shuts off his laptop as soon as he sees me, but,” Mike let out another round of sobs, “b-but he didn’t deny it, when I confronted him about it, he didn’t deny it.”

Jensen enveloped his friend in a hug and let him cry, completely stumped for words, what could he say to that really? He could offer to go punch Tom in the face but he knew he couldn’t do that without hearing his other friend’s side of the story. And there was a story, he was sure of it; no matter what Mike said Jensen knew Mike was missing something. It wasn’t that he thought Tom was one of those paragons who weren’t capable of cheating, but he was damn sure that his friend wasn’t capable of cheating on the love of his life, end of.

Mike made his excuses to leave after a while and Jensen let him go without a fuss a little relieved to have the hysteric man out of his arms, he hoped sincerely they would work everything out in a week. Because in a week they were about to leave for another mission and if his first officer and his strategist advisor couldn’t get along, Jensen and his crew were doomed.

Sophia let out a huff of breath and made a small keening noise at the back of her throat as Mike left. When he looked at her in question his medical advisor just sighed, “I hope they’ll be ok.”

Jensen smiled, “Don’t worry they’ll be fine, they just need to talk and clear up this misunderstanding between them.”

Sophia just nodded in reply but she looked a little relieved that someone else shared her optimism.

“What’s wrong with you though?” he asked.

She looked a little startled before covering it up with a wide almost psychotic smile, “Me? Nothing, nothing’s wrong with me, everything’s fine, completely fine, nothing’s wrong at all…” she trailed off.

Right, “Uh-huh, then why are you looking at Katie like she committed some sort of crime against you personally?”

She huffed a little before sneaking another look at Katie who was still daydreaming, “Nothing, there’s nothing wrong. What would be wrong? We’re best friends and we tell each other everything, so yeah I didn’t tell her about the lesbian dream I had about her, but everybody has a lesbian dream about their hot best friend right?” she paused a little as if genuinely wondering but she rattled off without giving him a chance to answer, “But it’s not like I have to tell her everything, she didn’t tell me about the loser she was dating on the internet and I don’t owe her anything because that dream didn’t mean anything. It’s not like I woke up with a proverbial hard on for my best friend or anything so I don’t owe it to her to tell her as soon as I had a stupid dream…and now she’s dating some loser on the internet who could be a murdering psycho for all she knows but she doesn’t want my advice or anything because my judgement is impaired. Yeah because one sex dream means I have some big lesbian crush on her and want her for myself.”

Jensen wondered how the hell she could speak so much without even pausing for a breath and WHAT?! How was anyone supposed to understand or make anything out of what she just said, all he got was a lesbian dream, and how it didn’t mean anything oh and internet dating with unknown psychotic murderers, he guessed that was all he needed to know not to get involved and stay well out of it.

Because what he really wanted to say wouldn’t earn him any points and anything he may or may not say will inadvertently end up with him pissing off his medical advisor or his chef or both of them. He knew enough of those girls to know he really didn’t want to do that, he’d end up dead either by food poisoning, or by contracting some deadly virus. They were vicious enough to do that.

So he turned to the one person who wouldn’t kill him for giving shitty advice, it’s not that he couldn’t, it was that he wouldn’t Misha didn’t believe in violence and Misha was a man of principles. And compared to others any problem Misha had would probably be very easily solvable.

Or maybe not, after hearing the much elaborated and ‘heart-breaking’ story Jensen didn’t know if he should smack his pilot or hug him.

Misha’s biggest woe of all was that he’d never find anybody to love him, men, women, robots, he wasn’t fussy really he just wanted someone to love. Probably that was why everyone he dated ended up being that biggest douche-bags in Iunctus, somehow all the freaks and idiots found Misha and flocked to him. And after they realised they weren’t going to get what they really wanted (some xxx rated hot kinky sex) without putting a ring on it (because Misha was a still a little naïve about these things and didn’t believe in pre-marital sex) they made themselves scarce.

And they gave the best excuses too, the latest one sent him an e-mail saying he was becoming a monk at the temple of Mother Earth and had taken a vow of celibacy. Which wasn’t a problem for Misha, he believed in a man with strong principles, Misha had a lot of strong beliefs and principles himself. But when he went to visit Andrew (the alleged monk) Misha found him (the ‘monk’) with his tongue down one man’s throat and his hand down another one’s pants. Yes not very monk-ly.

The incident made Misha’s insecurities surface again, “Maybe I’m just not loveable enough, or marriage material. Maybe I’m never going to find anyone to love, maybe I’m going to die old and alone,” he sighed despondently.

Jensen wanted to find the guy and beat him up on principles alone. By the time he reassured Misha that he was loveable and he will find someone someday soon and get married, yes he will get to have sex soon or at least before he’s 50 and shoved him in a hovertaxi the party was already winding down.

Oh for Mother Earth’s sake he was supposed to be a hard-ass captain not some shrink, and so far he gave out marriage counselling, saw someone with a sexual identity crisis, and had a low confident high depression case. The things he did for friends, well it wasn’t completely one-sided, he knew they would give there life for him if situation warranted it so Jensen could at least provide a listening service. He came back to the table to find it completely empty and knew it was time to blow this joint.

Jensen found his parents locked in a conversation with another fleet commander and said his goodbyes. They paused in their arguments long enough to give him hugs and his mother ordering him to come over soon so she could feed him properly, which made everyone else laugh politely but had Jensen and his dad sharing a long suffering grimace before covering it up quickly, because really his mother was brilliant and everything but cooking, well if anyone wanted to taste true horror they should taste his mother’s cooking. Jensen still wondered how he escaped his childhood without being poisoned.

He was just about to leave when a deep voice stalled him on his course, “Leaving already Captain?”

Jensen jumped out of shock and whirled around to come face to face with the High King of Iunctus. His etiquette lessons kicked in with his instincts and he immediately bowed, “Your Royal Highness.”

The King let out a bellowed laugh, “How many times do I have to tell you Jensen call me Jeff.”

‘Yeah right,’ thought Jensen inwardly ‘Call the High King by his name and get executed or something,’ he wasn’t pretty sure he wouldn’t be mostly because they didn’t have capital punishment but it never hurt to be safe right.

Jensen didn’t say anything in reply but met the King eye to eye; Jeff smiled almost mysteriously before nodding to himself, “Come Captain we have lots to discuss,” and swept out of the room. ‘We do?’ thought Jensen but followed wordlessly because when the High King asked you to do something, you did it, without question or hesitation, no matter what the resulting consequences were.

Chapter 2:

Jared looked at his brothers, one on his each side with pleading eyes but both of them avoided looking at him. Josh had a grim determination etched in his face while James looked like he was about to cry. They didn’t want Jared to go through with the ceremony anymore than he did, but they all knew resistance was futile when it came to their father.

The High King’s word was law, and Jared Tristan Padalecki had honour. He might pull a prank or two but he would take his punishment without backing out, he would meet his fate without cowering.

With a deep breath he stepped into the medium sized hall wondering how the hell he ended up there.

50 Hours earlier…

“But Daddy!” Jared shouted in pure shock, what the hell was his father implying?

Jeff turned to look at him and Jared flinched at the burning rage of the stare, he wasn’t talking to his father right now he was speaking to the High King. Jared lowered his head in shame and kept quite from then on.

His father spoke, “I have been quite lenient with your despicable behaviour up until now Jared but not anymore, not after what you’ve done today. So if you want mercy you’ll do as I say, as your High King says. Is that understood.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and the order was quite clear.

Jared nodded speechlessly; he awaited his sentence and berated himself for being so stupid in the first place, making the most rookie mistake, getting caught.

Then again maybe Chad was right and it was a bad idea from the start.

“Come on Jared are you going to be a chicken?” Justin mocked.

Chad looked at him nervously, “Don’t listen to him Jared this is a very bad idea.”

Justin sneered at Chad, “Don’t be such a coward Murray, Jared is more man than you’ll ever be and our ‘beloved rebel’ doesn’t back down from a challenge.”

Jared looked between his best friends and wondered how he ever came to be friends with them in the first place; well Chad was ok, most of the time, but Justin. Jared shook his head and sighed, Justin was right about one thing though the challenge has been made and it was his honour on the line, and Jared Padalecki didn’t turn down a challenge, never. Especially as wild and exciting as this one.

Jared looked up and scrutinised the building before him, it was a piece of true beauty paying homage to both art and architecture, and also his current target. The preservation of art and history of the Earth was a museum of sort that showcased the little precious treasures of the earth the ‘true pioneers’ had brought with them when they left. These were the most valued possessions of Iunctus, their never to be forgotten past, proof of what they left behind.

Currently they were running an exhibition called ‘memories’ that showcased treasures like Leonardo da Vinci’s Mona Lisa, The Last Supper; Michelangelo’s Pietà and David; Rembrandt’s Night Watch, The Abduction of Europa, a very rare collection of Ming vases, the Crown Jewels of England, and other irreplaceable pieces of Earth’s history.

And all Jared had to do was race his hovercycle straight through the exhibition, it sounded much more difficult than it actually was. The exhibition was taking place on the ground floor of the museum, which was completely open plan, all Jared would be doing was going through one door and straight out of the other door, and he was an exceptionally fast racer meaning by the time anyone would realise what just happened he would be long gone.

Nodding to himself he donned on his black leather gloves and flexed his fingers before Chad handing him his black helmet, “Think about what you’re doing again Jared, remember what the King said last time?”

Yes Jared remembered that pretty well. Last time was when Jared had lost his father’s entire personal vintage guitar collection in a poker game and Jeff had been furious. The warning was still ringing in his ears, “This is your last warning Jared, last.”

Jared looked at his best friend reassuringly, “I’ll be fine Chad,” times like these he remembered exactly why Chad was his best friend.

Chad sighed as if suffering, “J-just be careful yeah? And don’t get caught,” he smirked finally and Jared laughed, Jared Padalecki get caught? As if!

As they said in the history books, famous last words.

Jared had made it almost at the other door without a hitch, there weren’t a lot of people about and he went by so fast that nobody ever felt anything amiss except the rush of wind and the blur of movement in front of them. And then…Jared knew the exact moment where it went wrong, just as he was about to go out a little girl no more then seven or eight run out in front of him making him swerve out. At that speed he couldn’t control his hovercycle anymore than he could control his own body and the cycle and he both crashed head first into the rare collection of the Mings.

It hadn’t been a pretty sight.

The Iunctus police force took one look at the crash sight and then at him before all of them let out a collective long suffering sigh before clearing up the scene and taking Jared and Chad (Justin had fled at the first sign of trouble, the bastard) at the lockup, ignoring their usual half hearted protests of ‘Do you know who I am?’ ‘You can’t do this to a regent prince damn it.’

That night when Jared was called into Jeff’s chamber, Jared felt like his heart was about to burst out his chest. He knew this time he had gone too far, this time what he had done was destroy a part of their history that never could be gained back; this wasn’t some innocent prank but a true crime. But whatever he was he still had integrity. He would take whatever punishment his father, his King, decided to bestow without a single protest.

Although he never in a million years expected his punishment to be that.

“You’re getting married.”

“I’m sorry what did you just say?” Jared exclaimed.

Jeff raised his eyebrow, “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Jared dropped his glance, “No.”

“No?”

“No…Your Highness.”

“I’m glad at least you remember some of your teachings, you’re not here as my son but as my subject, it’d be best for you if you kept that in mind for the rest of this conversation.”

Jared felt tears of shame spring in his eyes but he didn’t let them fall, it would be okay to show his weakness in front of his father but not in front of his king.

“As a father I’m very disappointed in you Jared but to you that probably doesn’t mean much because you don’t seem to heed my warnings at all. But I did tell you last time that was your last chance, didn’t I? And you blew it Jared, you blew it big.”

Jared gulped and suddenly his throat felt like sand paper.

“Your wild behaviour doesn’t suggest you’re a responsible young man but more like an animal that needs a keeper.”

Jeff took a slow sip of his drink and Jared had to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming out something, anything in retaliation.

“Well congratulations Jared you got yourself a keeper.”

“What?” Jared whispered to himself, married…keeper…what the fuck.

“You heard me; your wedding is scheduled in two days time,” his father turned around to face him for the first time since Jared entered the room, his face showed no emotion, “Enjoy the last of your freedom Jared, now get out.”

Jared walked to the door as if in a daze not understanding what just happened. His father was marrying him off like chattel to some random stranger? And he thought Jared was just going to go along with it? If he thought…

“Oh Jared?” Jeff called out just as the chamber door opened sensing Jared’s presence, and Jared halted in his strides, “Don’t even think about shaming this family anymore than you already have. I trust you to do the right thing.”

And that as they said was that.

The wedding of the century…

Jared had spent the last two days trying to figure out how to get out of this nightmare. At first he thought his father had been joking but when it became clear to him Jeff was actually very serious Jared knew he was doomed. He knew the only way he could get out of this mess was quite easy; he just had to say no to his father. Whatever Jeff was he wouldn’t force Jared into this, but, but he knew his father was probably expecting it, was waiting for it. He expected Jared to say no, for Jared to be a coward, and the shame if he backed out, Jared couldn’t bear the thought, looks the rest of the family would give him; the citizens of Iunctus would give him.

When it came down to it, his father had been very clever to bring the family honour into it, and in the process by questioning Jared’s honour because the only way now for Jared to prove himself was actually going through with the ceremony.

‘No matter I could just get a divorce,’ which being a law graduate he knew would take at least a year, or more in his case for being a Royal. The Iunctus divorce proceedings were long and complicated designed to deter people from getting divorces. Jared always thought it would’ve been better if they made the actual marriage system long and complicated instead, that way people just wouldn’t get married in the first place.

Jared shuddered at the thought, marriage, he never really thought about it before. He was the youngest of the sons and he always thought Josh or James would get married first and now suddenly.

It was such a weird feeling walking down the hallway flanked by his brothers, like he wasn’t even in his body, his thoughts all over the place. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of the dais it occurred to him that he didn’t know anything about his groom, not even his name. All his father told him about the groom was that he was a Captain and an honourable man.

‘Captain,’ which meant he was probably almost the same age as Jeff, Jared wondered what kind of honourable man married someone young enough to be their son. He just hoped the guy wasn’t ugly on top of being old, or some kind of a pervert.

“Dearly beloved…”

Jared tuned out the priest in front of him and snuck a glance sideways and felt his mouth open in shock. His about-to-be husband was freaking gorgeous, and he wasn’t old, well he was older then Jared but not geriatric old. Jared was so busy staring that he didn’t even hear the priest address him until someone poked him in the back. Jared turned to look at the priest marrying them as he looked at Jared expectantly. Jared wanted to say ‘what’ but was prompted before he could speak, “Repeat.”

Oh right, vows, marital vows, oh my fucking god he was getting married. Jared almost started hyperventilating when someone poked him in the back again and Jared just blurted out his words, “I Jared Tristan Padalecki take…”

“Take?”

Hmm that was a good question, suddenly it occurred to Jared he actually didn’t know his groom’s name. What a fucking joke. He glanced at the groom in question for some help but the guy was looking at front his face remained impassive.

Jared tried again, “I Jared Tristan Padalecki take Captain…” he faltered again.

Someone whispered something behind him but Jared couldn’t hear properly, it sounded awfully like Jason or something, ‘Jason? How common!’

“…Captain Jason,” he faltered again at the groans and snickers that came after he said Jason, what was so funny?

He snuck another glance towards the man who was finally looking at Jared’s now with an amused raise of his eyebrow.

“Oh for Mother Earth’s sake it’s Jensen Ackles,” Jeff grumbled from somewhere behind Jared, his voice wasn’t above a whisper but Jared heard it clearly.

Time to try again, maybe third time lucky, “I Jared Tristan Padalecki take Captain Jensen Ackles to be my lawfully wedded husband in…”

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Jared; he met lots of people, shook lots of people’s hands, was congratulated and hugged by strangers and all he felt was numb.

He had yet to speak to his new husband, actually the man disappeared from his side as soon as the ceremony ended and Jared couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. ‘Jensen’ Jared thought to himself, what a weird name but it seemed to suit him, Jared could tell by the man’s posture and stance he was going to be interesting.

Why would a gorgeous and obviously successful man marry him like that? Yes Jared was a prince but it wasn’t like he was the Crown Prince, it wasn’t like he would become High King or Regent King so what would a guy like Jensen Ackles benefit from a shotgun wedding like this?

‘Hmm’ maybe this was something he could exploit, it must be some sort of weakness, or maybe he needed money. Jared refused to acknowledge the hurt at being ‘sold’ but if it was true it was something he could work it to his advantage.

Whoever was talking to him finally shut up and moved away and Jared let out a sigh of relief before turning around to find himself face to face with his father.

“Congratulations Jared,” his father raised his flute of champagne and Jared wanted to laugh but said nothing. “I know you probably hate me right now but one day you’ll thank me,” he smiled a little before turning all serious, “You’ve always treated everything in your life like a challenge, a prank, a mere amusement. Don’t do that to your marriage.”

Jared was still seething in rage when his father left, how dare he? How dare the man give him advice on marriage after doing what he just did? Jared had no intention of treating his marriage like an amusement but it was some sort of a challenge.

Jensen Ackles had to prove himself that he was a man enough to be Jared Padalecki’s husband. Yes then and only then would Jared give this marriage any respect but before that everything was fair game.

Mind made up Jared started to move towards the buffet table, he hadn’t eaten in what felt like days, and he was starving. But he was stopped before he could reach it, by his husband, “We’re leaving,” his voice cold and succinct.

“Now?” Jared asked.

“Yes now, say your goodbyes and meet me at the front,” he replied shortly before walking towards the front door without saying anything else.

‘Man of many words’ thought Jared and then did as he was asked. He didn’t want to aggravate anyone just yet. He had to lull the guy into a false sense of security, that Jared was some meek idiot doing as he was told without question and then…then he would strike, then he would show Jensen Ackles exactly why Jared was called the ‘rebel prince.’

Jared thought his goodbyes would be emotional but it wasn’t, he was more apprehensive about where the hell he was going, what the hell just happened to his life?

He found a black limo hovering near the front gate and the doors opened as soon as his presence was detected. Jared slid inside gracefully and his ceremonial robe stretched across his shoulders. He couldn’t wait to get rid of them and get back to his normal clothes; it would’ve been hot if the AC wasn’t turned on full blast. Jared found his husband sitting on the opposite side, already a blue screen opened in front of him and his fingers flying furiously fast over the keyboard.

‘Well isn’t this fun,’ he didn’t even realise he said it out loud until he heard the harsh laughter coming from the other man.

Jared looked up at him to see his face twist into a weird smile, “You’ve seen nothing yet sweetheart, the fun is just about to start,” it sounded more like a threat than a promise.

Jared shuddered to himself and hoped his father hasn’t married him off to some psycho mass murderer. Shaking off the depressing thoughts he closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat, this getting married almost-against-your-will business sucked.

Chapter 3:

How Jensen Ackles got himself a husband…

Jensen followed the High King inside the chamber; it was the admiral’s office and was decorated as such. As soon as Jensen entered the door behind him closed with a ‘whoosh’ and Jensen felt a little apprehensive, what would the King want with him that required such complete privacy?

Jeff headed straight for the left wall and clicked some buttons when the chrome door suddenly slid open and out came array of bottles. It seemed the King was very familiar with the office, although it wasn’t that much of a surprise to Jensen; it was a well known fact that along with being the Admiral, Eric Kripke was Jeff’s close friend, so it would be natural for Jeff to know this office well.

“Whiskey?” Jeff raised a glass towards him and Jensen took it with a nod of gratitude even though he really didn’t feel like drinking, but you just didn’t say no to the High King. It just wasn’t done.

Jeff nodded towards the leather chair and indicated for Jensen to sit before seating himself down opposite Jensen. Jensen felt like he was in the headmaster’s office or something, he mentally went over everything he had done over the last few weeks that may warrant a situation like this, but he couldn’t think of anything.

He was still engrossed in his thoughts when Jeff cleared his throat as if to get Jensen’s attention. Jensen flushed a little before looking at his King eye to eye, whatever his crime and whatever his punishment, he was ready for it.

Jeff sighed a little as if he really couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “Jensen what I ask of you today I ask with a heavy heart,” he paused a little before continuing, “And I don’t really expect you to agree to it and I would completely understand if you don’t accept it, but I have to try.”

Jensen’s apprehension gave way to confusion, “Erm, I don’t understand…”

Jeff nodded, “I’m sorry I have to ask this of you Jensen but I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?”

The King was asking him a favour? And he thought Jensen would actually deny him that favour? Didn’t he know Jensen would do anything for his King, for Iunctus?

“My King…” but he halted when Jeff put his hand up indicating him to stop.

“Please understand this Jensen I’m not asking you as your King, I’m asking you as a father,” Jeff looked at him meaningfully but Jensen didn’t understand what meaning lay behind it. As a father? Did that mean it had something to do with the Princes?

“Permission to speak freely your Highness,” Jensen asked.

“Permission granted, and please call me Jeff,” the King sounded worried.

“If I may be so bold and ask if my King would tell me clearly exactly what he is asking of me?” Jensen knew he sounded stiff and formal but he was getting more and more worried that he wasn’t going to like whatever favour the king was asking.

Jeff sighed again, more deeply this time, and he told Jensen exactly what was he asking of the young Captain.

Through the whole conversation Jensen had the same sensations he had when he was training at the fleet. They had this exercise where they stuck him inside a plastic ball and then threw him in a vacuum room, without no air Jensen had kind of floated weightless, senseless. It was like he couldn’t feel anything or think anything, like his mere existence was not valid, like he was looking down at himself but he knew he wasn’t dead. It was the same when the King was telling him, well something, nothing really registered with him beyond, youngest prince….troublesome…Jared…marry him…

When the meeting was over Jensen literally run out of the room saying a hasty, ‘think about it’ and shoved himself inside a hovertaxi, he went back to his parent’s house, still in a complete daze.

Did that just happen? Did the King actually asked him to marry the youngest Prince and become his son-in law? What. The. Fuck.

Usually he grumbled and whined at the whole security measures (fingerprinting, eye screening, voice recognition etc.) he had to go through to get inside the house; an evil necessity his father complained, being the Minister of Defence did have some risks, but tonight he went through the whole security motions without a whinge. He found both of his parents sitting in the front room, both already changed in their night clothes, both waiting for him to arrive it seemed.

He came and sort of slumped into the big lazy chair, both of his parents exchanged anxious looks before looking at him with sympathy.

“So you guys know?” even to himself his voice sounded dull.

They both nodded before his father spoke up, “Jeff asked us both earlier this evening.”

Jensen snorted, “What my hand in marriage?”

David laughed a little, “In a roundabout way I guess.”

And wasn’t that just twisted? Jensen sighed, “And I bet you guys said yes.”

Diana shifted uncomfortably, “Well we couldn’t exactly say no, I mean he is the High King. But Jensen we also told him the ultimate decision is up to you. We’re going to support you through whatever decision you make.”

Thank god for small favours eh? “What do you think?” Jensen asked his father.

David smiled his famous easygoing smile, “I think your mother is right, the decision is up to you and whatever you decide you’ll have our complete support.”

They all sat there in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours but in reality were minutes before they both bade him goodnight. His father sort of ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture, “Don’t worry too much son, you’ll figure it out but know this, and I can say it with good authority that Jared is a wonderful young man, a little misunderstood perhaps but wonderful nonetheless,” he said just as he left the room.

Jensen’s mother gave him a big hug, one of those hugs that only a mother could give. The ones that made you forget all about your trouble and make you feel all happy again. She looked at him with a soft smile on her face, “Jensen I know how hard this situation must be for you, on one hand you don’t want to go against your principles, your pride and deny your King but on another you don’t want to marry a complete stranger and ruin your life,” she paused a little and looked at him as if to make sure he was listening, “But I too know Jared very well and he may have the reputation of being the ‘rebel’ but he has a heart of gold. He maybe a little mischievous, but a little mischief and laughter are good for the soul, ne?” She dropped a kiss on his forehead, “Believe me when I say you’ll both make a very good match,” was all she had to say before leaving as well.

Well he knew what his parents thought he should do.

Jensen had thought about it the whole night, marriage? Wasn’t that huge? He always felt a little socially inept at these things. He was kind of an ‘army brat’ he went away to fleet school at the age of ten and grew up around soldiers, with soldiers. After that he left for training school and then straight into the force, after a few years he received his captaincy and then it was all about missions and his crew. He never really socialised with anyone outside of the fleet, partly because he didn’t need to but mostly because he didn’t have the opportunity to either.

The Iunctus fleet base and the training school was located in a remote desert area on the south east side of the planet, thousands of miles away from the capital, which meant apart from occasionally meeting the High Kings and the Regent Kings Jensen never really came in contact with rest of the royal family. He didn’t know much about the three infamous princes apart from little gossip here and there and Jensen never really put much stock into gossip.

And now he was supposed to marry one of them just like that? And from what he gathered this one was the most troublesome of all. The King had said something about personalities and how they would mesh. But he knew what the King was really saying was that he thought Jensen would be able to control his wayward son! Was the youngest prince so uncontrollable and wild that the King needed to marry him off to the first guy that came across? Did that mean the King thought Jensen had a controlling personality or something?

Oh Mother Earth he was getting a headache from all these stupid questions that were whirling around his head, he needed a distraction or something. Jensen looked around the room and his eyes came to rest at the massive plasma screen sitting quietly at the corner of the room. He never really been that interested in any type of entertainment system not that he had any time to actually watch it but now it would provide him with sufficient amusement.

“Jeeves,” he said using the nickname he assigned their admin computer when he was young.

Each house in Iunctus was installed with a main admin computer that literally looked after the house and its occupant’s needs. From the beginning each computer is assigned a ‘persona’ of sort and a voice to match the said persona and before long the computers become like a member of the family. The Ackles household computer ‘persona’ was like an old fashioned English Butler, he even had an upper class English accent reminding Jensen of Jeeves from an Earth story book he had once read when he was a child.

“Yes Master Jensen?” that gravelly and almost affectionate voice never failed to make Jensen relax and smile.

“Find something amusing to watch on this TV thing will you.”

“Master Jensen it is not logged into my data what shows you prefer as the last time you watched TV regularly you were a young child and only watched cartoons, but I’ll try my best, maybe something satiric.”

The screen suddenly came to life and soft blue glow emitted from it before the screen was took over by splash of images and high pitched giggles. Jensen blinked his eyes open and saw a parade of beautiful men and women were being showcased before another women started saying all these bitchy things about them, ridiculing their hair, choice of clothes, shoes, choice of their boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, anything but what they were there for, he guessed they were somehow involved in the entertainment industry.

Seriously? This was what they called entertainment these days? Bitchiness and bickering that were clearly thinly veiled petty jealousy because…well just because!

Jensen was about to ask Jeeves to turn the blasted thing off when something the annoying woman with the even more annoying voice said that caught his immediate attention.

“It seems that our beloved ‘rebel prince’ is in trouble…again. This morning he was reported to have raced his hovercycle through the revered exhibition of ‘memories’ at the museum of “Preserved Earth and Human History.” However that wasn’t the big problem, the biggest problem arose when the Prince crashed his cycle straight into a rare collection of Ming vases and statues, destroying a piece of our irreplaceable history in the process.” They showed the crash site then and Jensen felt uneasiness settle into his stomach, Jared did this? Did he have no respect for his culture and tradition? No wonder the King wanted to wash his hands off him and dump him off to someone else. Although a part of Jensen felt a twinge of sympathy at that Jared probably had his every move documented since he was young because of his status as a regent prince, ‘Probably that’s why he rebelled in the first place?’ Jensen mused.

“It has the people of Iunctus wondering if the ‘rebel prince’ went too far this time…” the report trailed on but Jensen wasn’t listening to it. His eyes were glued on to the screen where it was now frozen on Jared’s smirking face. So this was Regent Prince Jared Tristan Padalecki? Oh my!

Jensen took in the black leather encased long lean legs that seem to go for miles, black leather gloves that adorned his hands and a black t-shirt that seemed to be too small for him. The guy was freaking gorgeous, and that smirk, oh god it did some weird things to Jensen’s stomach, he didn’t know if he wanted to wipe that smirk off or kiss it. His eyes came to rest in those beautiful eyes and Jensen could see hints of eyeliner, they seemed to be full of innocent mischief and for the first time Jensen wanted to say yes, yes he wanted to marry this gorgeous, perfect man, yes he wanted to spend the rest of his life making this man happy, yes he wanted to tame the ‘beloved rebel.’

Jensen wondered if that’s what love at first sight felt like.

And now what to do with the said husband…

Jensen sneaked a glance at his husband, oh god how weird was that? His husband? Who hadn’t even known his name, called him Jason? Jensen chucked to himself inwardly, in normal circumstances it would’ve hurt but this wasn’t normal circumstances, but the fact that Jared had agreed to this shotgun wedding because of his family honour (which he guessed was the only reason could compel someone of Jared’s status to do so) already made Jensen respect his husband that much more.

He sneaked another glance and saw that it was safe to look, Jared had his eyes closed clearly thinking about what Jensen had just said. There wasn’t really a threat behind that ‘the fun is just about to start sweetheart,’ Jensen just wanted to rile Jared up and he knew he had managed to rile the other man up. He was probably plotting Jensen’s demise right now and managing to look fucking gorgeous while he was at it too.

Jensen stared unashamedly taking in his fill, the picture on the TV hadn’t done justice as to how gorgeous Jared really was; the guy was simply beyond beautiful. It also took Jensen by surprise that Jared had been taller than him, hell Jared had been taller then almost everyone in that room and for some reason it just added to his appeal. In his traditional ceremonial robes he had looked so exquisite that Jensen had to keep looking away from him to actually stop himself from staring and drooling.

Although he was coming very close to doing exactly that right now, he forced himself to look down and making a start on his plans. He thought he would at least have three more days with Jared to get him accustomed to his new life before leaving for their new mission. But Jensen had received message this morning that their mission had been brought forward and Dora was scheduled to leave this evening. Jensen needed to make necessary check with Dora and his crew to make sure everything was 100%. Hence they were heading straight for the fleet base, and from there on to the ship. He could call it a ‘working honeymoon’ he supposed. Jared probably won’t be too happy about it but there was nothing else for it, Jensen had to leave and Jared had to come with, end of.

The next hour went by quite quickly as Jensen immersed himself in his work and Jared really seemed to be sleeping. When Jensen finished all he could do for now he realised it was late afternoon and they had yet another hour’s worth of journey left. He looked at Jared and was surprised to find his husband wake and staring out of the window. It wasn’t until another ten minutes or so later Jared finally spoke.

“Isn’t it weird how our lives change in a matter of seconds?” it was most probably a rhetorical question so Jensen didn’t answer back.

Jared turned his head around to face Jensen, “Why did you agree to marry me?”

And wasn’t that the million dollar question, Jensen guessed he couldn’t just say I saw your face on TV and fell in love, so he just said, “I had my reasons.”

Jared nodded, “Was it money? Did my father pay you or something?” Jensen could see Jared was trying to make it a joke but there were real pain hidden in the depth of his eyes and shook his head negatively. Jensen could almost hear the sigh of relief.

Jared looked at him determinedly “I think we should talk about this situation.”

Probably. “What situation?” Jensen asked.

Jared ignored it and continued, “We have to wait at least six months to start divorce proceedings, but six months is nothing, you could go off to one of your missions and I could live in your house, you come back we get divorced. Simple.”

Was this guy for real? Did he really think Jensen was going to divorce him just like that? Did he really think Jensen had no intention of making this marriage actually work? Well the prince was in for a real surprise then.

“Divorce? What makes you think you’re getting one? And as for the so-called missions well you’re coming with me baby.”

Jared’s eyes widened with surprise, “Please you can’t tell me you actually want to stay married, and why do I have to go with you, that’s unfair,” he whined a little.

“Tough shit, I have to go and as my husband you have to go too.”

Jared glared at him, “Do you know who I am? I could send you to prison like this,” he snapped his finger.

Jensen wondered if it meant that there was something wrong with him if he found Jared’s brattiness a little hot. Probably meant he was a masochist or something.

“Suck it up Jared, because it’s happening no matter what.” Jared huffed a little at the answer and glared at him some more but he didn’t say anything else and Jensen hid his smile.

The sun had already set and the sky was slowly turning pink by the time they made it to the base. Jared had immediately excused himself to the bathroom with a handheld brown leather bag and Jensen made his way down to the meeting room, he had to brief his crew.

It was nearly an hour later he found Jared again; he was leaning against the wall with his hands tucked into his navy blue jeans. His lime green t-shirt fit him perfectly and his messy brown hair fell around his eyes as he looked around him with wide eyes. He looked so vulnerable, so beautiful that Jensen had to take some deep breathes to make sure there was some oxygen left in his brain.

Jensen himself had changed into his uniform, Black fitted slacks made of synthetic material that was specially designed to be both flexible and comfortable, and a blue long sleeved fitted shirt again made of the same material. He felt like an idiot next to Jared’s aloof casualness.

Jared saw him and looked a little grateful at the familiar face, Jensen indicated him to follow as Jensen made swift strides towards their destination, his home away from home, his ship. All his crew were already there as all the necessary check has been made, and they were to leave for Planet PT167 in 22:00 hours.

When she came into view Jensen felt himself break into a big smile, he still remembered the day he first saw her, silver and gleaming, a thing of true beauty. And he still had trouble believing she was his, to command, to look after, and now to own thanks to Jared (an unexpected but generous wedding gift from his king, his father-in-law. That was even a weirder thought then being married to Jared!)

The main door whooshed open as his presence was detected and Jensen stepped in with the same nervousness, the same excitement he had felt on his first mission. It never got old or boring, god Jensen loved it.

Jared followed him much more sedately and as they both entered the door whooshed close again. Suddenly a melodic voice filled the room, “Welcome abroad Captain and Captain Consort.”

God he missed her, “Thank you Dora,” and he turned to face his husband and found him looking around the room with impressed eyes, “Welcome to my ship Jared, Welcome to Dora the Explorer.”

Jared let out a snigger and Jensen felt himself smile as well, most people’s first reaction at Dora’s name was similar, “Your ship is called ‘Dora the Explorer’?”

Jensen shrugged, “She has character.” It really did suit her.

Jared raised an eyebrow and it told Jensen what his husband exactly thought about that and Jensen sighed a little.

Mother Earth with a husband like that he had some testing ~~days months~~ years ahead of him, Jensen could hardly wait.

Chapter 4:

Jared looked out of the round window at the red sky as the two moons of Iunctus eclipsed over each other, it was said to be the most powerful time of night, when the two moons crossed their paths over each other, like two lovers joining together as nature rejoiced with them.

Jared smiled sadly at the thought; the two moons were the utmost symbol of love and honour in Iunctus tradition. The story went that thousands of years ago the Princess of Iunctus fell in love with a common tradesman at a Fides marketplace; it was love at first sight. The princess felt so strongly for the man she deified her father’s orders and run away from the palace to be with her love. The High King had been furious, he was convinced that the princess didn’t go of her own accord but the tradesman had kidnapped her. He sent his troops at every corner of the planet intent to find them and bring the kidnapper to justice. The King’s troops were very powerful indeed and they left no stones unturned. After a month of rigorous searching they found the lovers all right, only the soldiers weren’t powerful over love.

It was said to be a dark, moonless night and the only thing that could be seen was the red blood tainting the ocean water, tingeing it so crimson that it seemed like the whole ocean was on fire. As their lifeless bodies washed away from the shore two red moon rose from each corner of the sky until they met in the middle washing the sky a fiery red, finally together, finally happy.

Jared knew it was a fairytale told as a bedtime story to children or some ordinary story that has been twisted and turned into something fancy by the romantics, but still at this time of the night when the two moon met and the sky was it’s most colourful, most vibrant he couldn’t help but wonder about them, and their sacrifice for love.

The concept of love was what fascinated Jared most about that story; he always wondered what love was and what kind of wonder and power it held over a person that they would give up everything, even their life for love. He had known familial love and sibling love, love between friends, love that really was just lust in disguise, but he had never known love. He knew it would shock everyone that knew him but Jared really wanted to experience that wonder, was it as wonderful and torturous as the poets said or was it all just a sham? Personally Jared veered towards the latter option.

And Jared felt completely justified in his opinion; he didn’t need anymore proof except for his own husband. Husband, marriage, what a joke, it’s only been one day but Jared already got his husband’s number. Forceful, aggressive, commanding, used to giving orders rather then listening to them, it would’ve turned him on if he didn’t find the qualities reminiscent of someone else, Jared’s own father.

It had taken one conversation for Jared to realise while the man was freaking gorgeous there was no way Jared could get along with him. Jared didn’t like being told what to do and Jensen looked like a man who expected just that. It took Jared a little by surprise that Jensen refused the divorce outright, but Jared could tell it was due to pride and integrity. Jared didn’t delude himself in thinking Jensen really wanted to stay married to him. He knew Jensen only married him because the King asked him to, and he wouldn’t sully their name by divorcing Jared and causing a scandal.

Thinking of divorcing his husband sent a weird little twist thorough Jared’s stomach, but wasn’t that the right choice? He didn’t want Jensen to be saddled with his just out of obligation and duty and as stupid as it made him feel to admit it Jared did want to experience true love or something similar to it anyway.

Although whatever he felt for his new husband Jared begrudgingly admitted to himself that even though he has only been on board for only half a day he kinda-sorta-maybe liked it in the ‘Dora’, only just a little bit though. The most of the crew had been very welcoming; well he guessed they had to. He was the Captain’s consort after all on top of being a regent prince but nonetheless it had been nice to be welcomed.

However Jared had felt some tension in the air when he wondered of to the bridge area for the first time when he had been a bored beyond belief. Jensen had (very rudely in Jared’s opinion) disappeared somewhere as soon as he showed Jared where he would be staying. Jared didn’t even get the guided tour, so after he unpacked his two bags full of merger amount of clothes he went to take a quick look around.

The crew he had met on the way had been very helpful in showing him around and such but when he stumbled onto the bridge; Jared felt like he had walked into a very weird soap opera his godmother forces him to watch every time he went to visit her, it wasn’t that Jared actually enjoyed watching them or anything. They were boring and cliché and not entertaining at all, Jared wondered if Ramon had stopped denying his feelings for his best friend and proposed marriage yet…erm not that he was actually following the storyline, he was forced to watch them…

Anyway back to the bridge, the guy sat on the pilot seat looked beyond miserable, a bald guy and a very good looking dark haired guy seemed to be avoiding each other’s eyes but found themselves in each other’s ways anyway where they exchanged hateful looks which immediately turned into longing and mournful when the other turned around. There were few others scattered about but frankly they looked too scared to even look up from their screens not wanting to get caught in the middle of any domestic dispute. And Jensen sat grumpily in his chair looking both frustrated and pissed off, when he saw Jared his whole eyes lit up like he just discovered a new planet and he had rushed forward to introduce Jared to everyone, anything to break the icy atmosphere.

It hadn’t worked as everybody mumbled their hellos and went back to what they were doing and Jensen sighed and sent an apologetic smile in Jared’s direction making him feel all confused again. Jared had promptly went back to the room he was assigned (a dismally small room with a simple excuse of a bed, a medium sized round window, like he was in a prison or something), a far cry from Jared’s lavish wing at the manor but Jared hadn’t cared (much) as he had lain down in the bed all kinds of confusing thoughts swirling around his head and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

He had woken up sometime ago and just couldn’t fall back asleep, it was then when he looked out of the window he saw the sky at its best, he didn’t need a clock to tell it was still middle of the night, but sleep wasn’t very forthcoming.

Jared looked around his cabin and wondered not for the first time where Jensen was spending his night. The captain hadn’t come back to the room and Jared knew his husband most probably had his own quarters. Although Jared couldn’t help but feel a little depressed that Jensen hadn’t felt the need to check up on him or see if he was ok or if he needed anything and then promptly felt a little silly for his own stupidity. Jensen probably had been happy to get rid off Jared, and Jared himself didn’t want any sort of attention from Jensen. He should be glad that Jensen stayed away, and he was, wasn’t he?

Jared groaned in frustration, the thoughts of his husband were making him feel so confused to the point of illness. Jared had never been good at decision making and then actually sticking to it. He knew he didn’t want to stay married to Jensen or want to feel any sort of emotion towards the man but it was getting more and more impossible not to, and Jensen hadn’t even done anything yet, for mother earth’s sake they hadn’t even had a proper conversation yet.

It was making both his head and heart hurt, why would his father do this to him? He felt like someone just dropped him in the middle of the ocean with only a boat that was already sinking, and there was no way of getting out except for drowning. He looked out of his window again and saw the moons separating pulled away by gravity, both just a little dimmer than before as if mourning their parting.

Jared didn’t know how long he stayed there staring out of the window or when he had fallen back asleep again but the next time he woke Jared had no clue what time or time zone even they were in but it must have been late morning, not that one could call it ‘morning’ when it was permanently ‘night’ around them.

Before he could really think too deep into anything else his stomach growled in attention. Jared realized it’s been nearly 24 hours since he had any sort of proper meal and his body was finally protesting.

By the time Jared went to breakfast most of the crew already left breakfast room, he looked around and immediately found Jensen and the pilot who was called Misha if Jared remembered correctly sat together hunched in a conversation. Few members of the crew were scattered about but most of them seemed to have finished their breakfast. Jared sighed and made his way to the breakfast bar, not sure what to do. He had always been served breakfast, the palace chef, who had been there since Jared could remember and knew exactly what he liked and how much of it he liked and to be honest he wasn’t sure if whatever Missouri cooked up were even proper dishes. Well at least no hotel he ever stayed in knew how to make an omelette called ‘fiesta a la Missouri,’ which was basically eggs mixed with all kinds of meat and slabs of cheese and vegetable. It was delicious and yummy and Jared was salivating just thinking about it.

However his luck wasn’t just co-operating these days, because apparently the Dora’s chef didn’t know how to make an omelette like that either, well Jared didn’t know if she could because all she had done was raise her eyebrow and asked, “I’m sorry but do I have a badge anywhere that states I’m your personal maid your highness?” in such a condescending way that Jared had taken the bowl full of golden brown looking goop she had given him and went as far away from her possible. Jared sat down on a lone table near the window, he stirred his spoon around the thick soup-y looking, something, he was just contemplating on what it was and if it was actually safe enough to eat when a dark haired petite girl sat down opposite him.

“I know it looks like it’s poisoned but it’s not and actually tastes quite good,” she sent a dimpled smiled in his direction.

He smiled in return and took a hesitant spoonful and was pleasantly surprised how tasty it was. His surprise must have shown in his face because she laughed out loud and Jared couldn’t help but notice she was very pretty indeed.

“You just met her on a bad day otherwise Katie is an excellent chef,” oh yeah now Jared remembered, Jensen had mentioned something about Katie’s moods when he had introduced her, which makes the girl in front of him call Sophia, she was the ship’s doctor.

“Catch her on a happy day and there isn’t a dish she can not cook,” Jared caught something akin to pride in Sophia’s tone and smiled in reply.

“And where are my manners, I’m Sophia by the way, Sophia Bush I’m the resident physician,” she said in an ominous tone which she accompanied with a flick of her hair, before bursting into stifled giggles. She was very weird, and Jared liked her very much. People didn’t usually talk to him so freely and openly well except for Chad but Jared’s best friend was in a league of his own so he didn’t count.

“So how do you like it here so far, it must be a shock huh? I didn’t believe that the captain has actually gotten married until I saw you, and then…” she trailed off looking unsure.

“And then?” Jared prompted.

She smirked, “Then I could see exactly why he married you.”

She said it in a way as if she was expecting Jared to agree with her but it just made him feel even more unsettled. He was right then, Jensen only married him because Jared was a prince and because Jeff asked, no, most probably ordered him to, and no doubt the rest of the crew knew it and pitied Jared for it. Jared felt like his stomach was tied in knots and he couldn’t bear to sit there for a second longer, he abruptly sat up and mumbled an excuse before fleeing the breakfast room. He saw the flash of hurt in Sophia’s face and felt a little angry with himself but still didn’t care enough to stop and explain.

He was thinking of going back to his tiny little room but changed his mind when he passed by the observation deck. He stepped into the room and was amazed by the vastness of the sky now dusty gold as little flickers of sunlight hit it. He felt his worry vanish and a wondrous feeling took over his being, and thought this must be why people went off and joined fleets, thousands of miles away from their home and families, just for moments like these. He let out a sigh feeling a little relaxed when a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. At the far end of the deck another person was standing still, almost too still. Jared strode forward and when he came a little closer he realised it was the bald guy called Mike if his memory served correctly.

“Hey,” he offered.

Mike turned around in surprise as if he was lost in his own world, his eyes looked suspiciously bright and red, as if he had been crying or about to cry. His shoulders stiffened as soon as he saw Jared and straightened himself immediately, “Your Highness.”

Jared shook his head the whole formality thing got tiring after a while, especially from someone who was older than him “Please call me Jared.”

Mike just nodded slowly in reply before standing stiffly looking both unsure and uncomfortable.

“Are you all right?”

Mike looked startled at the question and smiled sadly, “I’m fine, heartbroken but otherwise fine.”

Okay, “You want to talk about it?” lame, very lame but it was a start and that’s what they always said on the soaps when a character was crying and shit…not that Jared actually followed soap behaviour religiously or anything…anyway they always seemed to work for the characters.

“Not particularly,” Mike replied dismissively.

Or maybe it didn’t work like that in real life situations.

Right, more direct approach, “Was it the gorgeous bastard from the bridge yesterday that broke your heart?”

Mike’s demeanour changed so quickly that Jared was taken aback and a little scared at the ferocious look in his eyes, “I would appreciate it very much if his highness would keep his questions to himself and doesn’t refer to my husband as a bastard ever again.”

Jared was a little amused at the display of protection, he was pretty sure Mike has referred to his husband as things much worse than a bastard but was pissed off because Jared called him on it. He wondered maybe that was love, you could point out the faults in your partner but others couldn’t?

Jared wondered what happened between Mike and his husband but Mike wasn’t very forthcoming and shortly after his “threat” he left the observation deck with a huff. Jared sighed a little; he wasn’t exactly making friends and intentionally or unintentionally he was botching up his chances to.

He looked out of the deck again and felt a pang of homesickness; he missed his friends, his brothers, even his dad to an extent. He missed the palace and its eccentricity, he missed his country, the smell of fresh air but most of all he missed his freedom. Jared’s eyes wondered to the side panel where ‘Dora’ was running a silent commentary on which parts of the solar system they were travelling by, at what speed and how long remained till they reached their destination and Jared came to a sad realization, he didn’t belong here, in this ship, with Jensen.

Feeling depressed and a little confused as to why he was feeling sad about it Jared made it back to his cabin. The door opened sensing his presence and Jared entered the room, later Jared would contemplate as to why his heart skipped a beat before nearly jumping out his chest when he saw his husband standing there but for the time being he just wondered why Jensen was there.

Jensen smiled sheepishly, “I haven’t been a very good host have I?” he continued without letting Jared answer, “I’m sorry about my absence, it just the first day of any mission is so hectic and busy that I don’t even have time to sleep…” Jensen bubbled on and Jared felt something akin to affection for the man in his heart. He stumped it down immediately; no affection, no nice flutter in the stomach no matter how adorable his husband looked, nah ahh.

“It’s ok,” he forced himself to speak and not start drooling.

“Well I have some good news for you,” Jensen said and smiled so big the skin around his eyes crinkled and Jared didn’t find that sexy, not at all.

“Good news?”

“Yes, you know Misha our pilot? Well he’s been working on a new kind or space dive system that would cut down travel time by half its normal duration and he’s presenting it to the fleet’s board of director tomorrow morning and they are scheduled to arrive on the ship sometime tonight.”

So what’s the good news? Jared wanted to ask, obviously there was supposed to be something to that effect in the speech but Jared didn’t catch anything beyond Jensen’s admiration for Misha in his voice. For the first time in his life Jared felt a twinge of jealousy in the pits of his stomach. He saw how close Misha and his husband were in the day he had been here but Jared didn’t understand why it was affecting him so much, he didn’t care who Jensen spent all his time with right? He didn’t care if Jensen and Misha had something going on right? Except that he did! He did very much…

Before his thoughts could take that dangerous direction Jensen cut it off, “You do know who heads the Iunctus fleet’s board of directors’ right?”

Duh, Josh of-course. Suddenly what Jensen was saying properly sank in and Jared barely stopped himself from jumping with joy. Josh was going to be here, he was going to see his eldest brother. Yay!

The rest of the day Jared spent wondering around the ship talking to random crew members and genuinely enjoying himself, excited beyond belief at the thought of seeing his brother soon. He was about to go back to his cabin to freshen up when he decided to drop by the bridge, just randomly of-course, because he was bored and not to see Jensen, or because he kinda missed his husband, nope.

However he never made it there, what he saw in the corridor beforehand stopped him on his tracks.

There he was, Jared’s husband standing there with his arms around the pilot and Jared swore that Misha actually snuggled into Jensen’s hold.

It could’ve been innocent, there could be thousands of plausible explanations, or it could be what it seemed like but at that moment Jared didn’t particularly care about anything except what was in front of his eyes.

A red haze of anger took over his body and Jared seethed in it, he felt a fury like he never had before, and without even trying to understand any of it he left the corridor before either of them could see them.

Jensen Ackles had another thing coming if he thought he could have his chits on the side and Jared was just going to turn a blind eye. Jensen was going to get what’s coming to him but first of all Jared had to sort that tramp Misha out. If he thought he could move in on Jared’s husband…well Misha Collins will find out very soon exactly whose husband he messed with.

Jared tossed and turned to sleep that night, feeling restless. Seeing Josh had managed to calm him down a little bit but his brother still sensed something amiss with Jared, even though Jared waved the concern off he had been a little pre-occupied to take full advantage of his brother being there. Jared kept a close eye at his suspects throughout dinner, it was a semi formal event which meant Jensen had to keep Jared by his side but Jared saw his husband taking every opportunity to “talk” to Misha, who had spent most of his night glued by Josh’s side shyly smiling and flirting.

That had been the last strike, not only the tramp was having a piece of Jared’s husband now he was making eyes at Jared’s brother. Although it was seeing them together that gave Jared his genius idea.

Jared felt himself smirk evilly, like the evil overlords in those soap opera’s did…not that he watch…oh who the hell was he kidding, yes he watched them and he enjoyed them very much…he wondered what that said about him.

Jared couldn’t wait for morning to come and the events to unfold.

As they said, good things come to those who wait. Well Jared had waited all night and most of morning patiently and good things did come, oh did they come.

Jared felt a little sorry when he saw how nervous Misha had been when he started to speak and the whole room had been filled with a lot of distinguished people including half the crew but then Jared had the flash image of Jensen and Misha embracing, maybe doing something more when Jared left and all his remorse vanished.

Halfway through the presentation Misha punched a bunch of keys on the side panel that would dim the lights and would start a video demonstration of the space dive itself…only it wouldn’t be.

It had taken Jared nearly three hours of hard work last night breaking into Misha’s computer, accessing his files but Jared didn’t have a brother nicknamed ‘genius prince’ for nothing. Although Jared and Josh tended to refer James as the ‘supergeek’ but despite the teasing they both have picked up very ‘useful’ little tricks from James over the years, mainly to override their own admin computers so they could get up to mischief without it being reported back to their father. And compared to the palace computer Misha’s files had been a piece of cake.

He sat back in his chair and waited for the show.

It started out innocently enough but just as Misha started to explain his theories, and then it started. First the pictures, they weren’t anything incriminating just a tad humiliating, Jared had stumbled onto them by quite an accident, they were obviously taken quite a while ago and a drunken Misha was showing just how fun he could be. The crew members looked around in confusion when the video started.

A drunken Misha singing Karaoke, a little bit more humiliating than the pictures but nothing too bad…well until the lyrics poured through and started to make sense.

 _All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you…_

Chaos erupted around Jared, most of the crew had their mouth open, some laughing some stifling their laughing, the board directors looked confused except for Josh who looked angry enough to kill someone, Misha looked red as a tomato and just as Jensen commanded ‘Dora’ to turn it off he run away from the room and strangely it wasn’t Jensen that followed him out but Josh.

Misha should’ve thought of that before he tired to run off with Jared’s husband, there were so many errors in that statement and Jared decided to ignore all of them. And anyway Misha should’ve known if he kept those kinds of evidence lying around that someone will take advantage of them.

Feeling a little justified Jared tried to revel in his victory,only to feel remorse creeping back into his conscience. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear what Jensen said but within minutes the room cleared up. Jared stood up to leave as well when he found himself face to face with his husband.

Jared didn’t even know Jensen’s eyes were green, but he knew it now, they were jade green now alight with a cold fury. The grim look on his face told Jared exactly what Jared had been dreading and wondered what fate had in store for him now.

Chapter 5:

~Part A~

Misha run as fast as his legs would allow, he had no clue as to where he was going, just as long as it was away from there. He could still feel the stares and his face flamed with both embarrassment and anger. Why would anyone do that to him? Why? He was nice to everyone, he didn’t harm anyone; then why would anyone humiliate him so? Oh mother earth what everybody must be thinking of him; his eyes blurred with hot tears of shame that rolled down his cheeks and he haphazardly wiped them away. He felt like such a stupid idiot for…well he didn’t know what for really.

He finally stopped on an empty corridor somewhere because his legs threatened to give out otherwise; he bent over his knee breathing heavily and choked down a sob. This was his dream; ever since he was young he only thought of flying, it had been his mission in life to join the fleet and enter the flight school, to do something amazing. Everyone has impossible dreams, but Misha had managed it, he sacrificed everything for that dream and now to have that snatched away from him when he was so close, and for such a stupid thing to. His dreams destroyed for a stupid prank. His whole body shook in despair, why would anyone do such a cruel thing?

Misha heard the footsteps before he heard the sigh, felt the soft touch at the small of his back. Misha felt some of his despair and tension roll off him, and let himself be turned around, whoever it was cupped his cheek softly, so lovingly and almost reverently that Misha felt himself sigh too. He looked up to meet the chocolate brown eyes that were filled with a mixture of emotions, sympathy, righteous anger, and love?

“I’m so sorry Misha,” and Misha found it so amazing that he almost laughed, here was the Prince of Iunctus, the crown prince, as in the person who will be High King one day and will rule this planet was apologising to him. To him, Misha Collins, just another average pilot, no one special.

He didn’t realise he said it out loud until Josh’s sparkling eyes turned serious, “You’re wrong, you are special Misha, and you are very special to me.”

Now it was Misha’s turn to laugh, “Your Highness, you’ve only known me for a day.”

Josh quirked one of his eyebrow, “There you go with the highness business again, I told you last night Misha, to you its Josh, and I know technically I’ve known you for a day but it feels like I’ve known you forever.”

Misha bit his lips to prevent a smile escaping, amazed how fast his mood changed and the person who was responsible for it, “That’s not possible; I think I would’ve remembered meeting the crown prince.”

Josh huffed, “Would you stop, I swear you do it just to rile me up, for you I’m not the Prince of anything. I’m just an average guy, I’m just Joshua Padalecki.” Misha smiled outright then and cocked his eyebrow when he heard Josh’s breath hitch and then sigh, “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Misha blushed and then cursed himself for blushing, “G-guys aren’t beautiful,” his protest sound weak even to his ears.

Josh smirked and it made the butterflies in Misha’s stomach do the tango, “I don’t care, to me you’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.”

Coming from anyone else it might’ve sounded corny and cheesy and cliché but god from that velvet smooth voice and the way the word ‘beautiful’ rolled of his tongue making it sound almost like a purr made it sound so exciting and hot. Misha felt a drop of sweat run down his spine and disappearing between the crack of his ass and he gulped. What was happening to him, first that and now this?

His confusion must have shown in his face because Josh backed off immediately and his face again turned serious, “I assure you Misha that the board thoroughly approves of your idea.”

And just like that the happiness he felt moments ago vanished, “You don’t have to be nice about it Josh, I know what a fool I made of myself.”

Josh shook his head, “No Misha, the board already made its decision based on what you told us last night and the demo you showed us. Your innovative idea was what we were looking for, what we needed to take our fleet forward, to be the best we can be. And whatever happened back there had no bearing on your invention or idea or your integrity. Trust me and please accept our congratulations.”

Misha literally felt the weight drop off his shoulders, was this real, could it still happen, “Are you kidding?” please say no.

Josh smiled, “Of-course not, the formal contract are being drawn up as we speak. We hope that you’ll accept our offer and as soon as you finish this mission you will get in touch with the research centre and take it from there.” Misha could tell his mouth was hanging open but couldn’t care less, his dream was coming true. Josh continued, “You’ll be given your own team, some of the most genius and fresh talent just out of university and all the resources you need because you Misha are going to take space travel to places people only dream of.”

Misha felt happiness burst through him and he literally jumped on Josh who looked surprised for a second before pure delight took over and he wrapped his arms around Misha, who had never felt happier as he had felt at that moment. And strangely Misha realised his happiness had less to do with the fact that his proposal was accepted and more to do with the reality of being in Josh’s arms. He didn’t know why he felt like that, he felt almost dizzy with not excitement but love. It was as if his soul recognised that it found its mate. But that couldn’t be true could it? He couldn’t have fallen in love with someone over the course of a day?

How ridiculous was that, yes he had spent the previous night with Josh at the observation deck, just talking, about anything and everything, but it just meant they hit it off real quick. Didn’t it? Then why did he tell Josh things about him he had never told anyone before, not even to Jensen who Misha saw as a brother, or to Mike who was his best friend? Why had he felt giddy like a school girl that Josh had come after him, to make sure he was ok? Was this love? Was it supposed to feel like this, terrifying and breathtakingly exciting at the same time?

Misha told himself not to be stupid, not to get his hopes up; he was always falling for a guy and then finding out later what a scumbag he was. And it really hurt when someone he thought cared about him laughed in his face when he declared yes he was a virgin and was staying that way before he got married thank you very much. He didn’t think he was a prude or asexual, it was his choice, it was what he believed in, it wasn’t a crime and it didn’t mean he was a freak or something.

Although Misha didn’t think Josh was one of those guys but still was this even the real thing? And Josh was a prince, and not just any prince the crown prince, they couldn’t just casually date! But the biggest question of all was did Josh even like him? Maybe he just felt pity for Misha after that humiliating display, ‘oh mother earth,’ Misha groaned inwardly, those pictures and that video, how awful.

He wouldn’t blame Josh for feeling sorry for him, what had possessed Misha to keep them in the first place and not delete them as soon as his sanity had returned? He felt his face flame in embarrassment again as he thought back to the video; it was a celebratory party after he graduated flight school, top of his class too. Somehow he had ended up drunk off his face, wearing leather pants and thrusting his hips suggestively as he mouthed off those filthy lyrics. He pulled back from his embrace and apologised to Josh who just looked confused and replied, “What are you sorry for?”

Did he have to be reminded again? “That stupid video of course.”

Josh smirked, “Why? I thought it was brilliant.” Was he mocking Misha? Josh grinned happily, “Do you have any idea how hot you looked, those pants, and those thrusts, and those words? How uninhibited and sexy you looked? Do you know how jealous I was that other people were looking at you that way?” by the end his voice almost had a gravelly quality as if he was both really turned on and really jealous, and Misha just couldn’t help but moan. Nobody had ever been this possessive or jealous over him and he had never felt lust like this before, this connection or this need. And then Josh tightened his hold around Misha and whispered out the words that sealed Misha’s fate, “I think I could fall in love with you.”

It did something strange to Misha; the words reached out and touched his heart and soul. It was at that moment he realised that this was it; the real deal, the oh-so elusive love. And it was fucking fantastic. But he knew they still had lot to talk about, lot to discuss and there were other times to get all serious. And this time wasn’t it, so he tried to lighten the mood, “Why Joshua Padalecki, are you flirting with me?”

Josh smiled, “Maybe, do you want me to flirt with you?” his words might’ve been cheeky and his tone warm and affectionate but his eyes asked another question entirely.

And Misha knew exactly what his answer was going to be, “Maybe,” he whispered before pulling Josh towards him and losing himself in their first kiss. His last coherent thought being, ‘Huh maybe making drunken karaoke video wasn’t so bad, especially if it got you the love of your life.’

~Part B~

Jensen stared at the spot where Jared had been standing a second ago in complete disbelief; Jared had bolted out of the room so quickly he might as well have vanished. ‘I don’t look that scary do I,’ and Jensen sighed to himself. His anger was quickly replaced with bewilderment, Jeff had warned him that it won’t be easy, that it was in Jared’s nature to rebel and cause havoc but still Jensen didn’t think of Jared capable of being so…mean.

Misha had been terrified about this meeting, although meeting members of the board last night, including Josh had calmed him down a little but Jensen still knew how hard it had been for his friend to stand in front of all these people and watch them pull his baby apart. And what Jared did certainly didn’t help.

Jensen’s anger flared again, whatever problem Jared had it was with him not Misha or any other member of this crew. Jensen would’ve had no problem if Jared did something personally to him but what he did to Misha was just inexcusable. Determined Jensen made his way out of the meeting room, he had a pretty good idea where his husband was hiding. And surely there he was holed up in his ‘temporary’ room actually sulking, as if he was the one who’s been wronged and not the other way around.

It didn’t help Jensen’s mood any and after he informed Dora that he was not to be disturbed he turned around to find his husband avoiding his eyes defiantly.

“Why would you do that to Misha?” for the life of him Jensen couldn’t think of a single reason as to why Jared would do such a thing to Misha, someone Jared doesn’t even know properly, hasn’t even talked to before. Jared stayed mute, “Tell me Jared, I want an answer.”

Jared looked up then, his catlike eyes narrowed with anger, “You want an answer? How about this for an answer, fuck off.”

Jensen felt anger pump through his vein, he never had any patience for brats, and right now Jared was being the worst kind of a brat. “Jared I’m going to ask you a simple question and I want a simple answer in return. If you know what’s good for you, you will answer me,” Jensen warned “why did you do that to Misha?”

Jared sneered, “Misha, Misha, Misha, it’s all about your fucking precious Misha isn’t it? Well guess what Jensen I’m glad I did it, and I’ll do it all over again.”

Anger and confusion warred within Jensen, he didn’t know which one he felt most, “What are you talking about?”

Jared laughed humourlessly, “Oh don’t act so fucking innocent, like you don’t know. What are you doing here Jensen? Shouldn’t you be consoling your precious fucktoy?”

It was then Jensen saw red. He didn’t even know he had moved until he had Jared backed up against the bed, Jared had the nerve to smirk “What are you going to do to me Jensen? Hit me, spank me come on then, let’s see if you’re man enough.”

The taunts made Jensen angrier but he pulled himself off Jared full of self disgust, what was he doing? He had never resorted to violence in his life and now…well he wasn’t going to give Jared the satisfaction. Jensen sat down on the bed cradling his head in his hands; he never thought this would be the result of their marriage.

“Why would you do something like this Jared? Why can’t you just talk to me?” he whispered.

“Talk to you? Were you here so I could talk to you? Did you care what I was doing at all? You just dumped me in this room and went about your way.”

Jensen sighed, “It was one day Jared, I told you the first day is always the craziest and I have duties everywhere, I told you. You couldn’t behave yourself for one day what are you a fucking child?”

Jared snorted, “Yes I’m a child, wasn’t that why my father married me off like chattel, made you my keeper? You two are exactly the same, my father and you. If you think you can dictate my life like he did…”

Oh for god’s sake, “Boo hoo Jared, what’s happened, happened. Build a bridge and get the fuck over it. This conversation is about now, and what you did today. Whatever has been done to you and whatever your feelings are towards me no way condones what you did to Misha today.”

Jared’s lips thinned with annoyance at the mention of Misha, “Yes that’s what bothers you the most doesn’t it? That your Misha got hurt.”

The ‘your Misha’ confused Jensen more and frankly the hissing and sneering were giving him a headache, “Look Jared at this moment I don’t care what stupid idea you’ve concocted up, I just want the answer to one question why did you do what you did?”

Jared’s silence only pissed him off more and Jensen couldn’t hold it anymore, “For fuck’s sake Jared answer me,” he shouted.

“Because you’re my husband Jensen,” the possessive tone took Jensen completely by surprise. Jared continued but he was fuming, “No matter how much I wish you weren’t, you’re still my husband and you’re not doing this to me. I’m not going to step aside and turn a blind eye to your lying and cheating.”

What? Lying and cheating? And what the fuck did any of that had anything to do with Misha?

“Oh don’t look so confused Jensen, I saw you two holding each other and probably kissing each other and if you think I’m just going to sit here and let you humiliate me while you run around with some skirt you have another think coming Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen was stumped for a second and then suddenly as if someone turned on a light bulb inside his head he understood, “Hang on, you did all this to Misha because you thought I was having an affair with Misha behind your back?”

“I don’t think, I know. I saw it with my own eyes,” Jared’s voice was pure steel.

Jensen didn’t know whether to laugh or cry because firstly eww Misha was like a brother to him and secondly Jensen wasn’t a cheating kind of guy. Jensen prided himself on his honour and integrity. But Jared wouldn’t know that because Jared didn’t know him and nor did he know Jared. Jensen made his mind up; it was time to remedy that situation, when something suddenly penetrated through his mind. “Wait you were jealous of Misha?”

Jared’s returning glare was so cold that if looks could kill Jensen would be six feet under by now. But it told Jensen what he needed to know; he didn’t know why the thought made him so freaking happy but Jensen went with it. And despite the fact it was a completely inappropriate situation Jensen burst into a happy laughter, such a weird thing, this love.

Chapter 6:

Jared woke up feeling all snugly and warm, still half asleep he wriggled a little and thought of going right back to sleep. He hadn’t been this comfortable since, well since he left his wing at the palace and this pillow was so warm and cosy and…moving?

‘Why was the pillow moving? Didn’t the pillow know Jared was a prince and could have it de-pillowed…or something?’ Apparently not, as the pillow kept right on moving and now groaning? Groaning? “Stop it pillow,” he scowled, some peaceful sleep without all sorts of freaking interruptions, really was that too much to ask.

“Oi, m’not your pillow,” came a mumbled reply from somewhere at the vicinity of Jared’s neck and he felt himself shiver as the warm breathes hit his pulse point. Huh? Pillows that talked back and breathed…wait a minute.

The shout (not a girly scream as Jensen claimed later thank you very much) tore out of his throat before he even registered it and his not-so-much-as-a-pillow-but-his-pervert-husband shot out of bed so quick Jared’s eyes crossed over.

“What the hell are you doing?” they both shouted at the same time.

“Me? What about you?” damn, it was too frigging early for this synchronised shit.

Jared took a deep breath and said, “I thought we agreed you would stay in your side and I would stay on mine,” really it was the only thing they’ve agreed on so far.

Jensen smirked, “Look a little closely sweetheart, I stayed on my side perfectly fine, you on the other hand…”he trailed off and Jared’s eyes flickered over to where he was sleeping, looked like he was the one that gravitated towards Jensen, but Jared was not to blame, it was Jensen’s fault for being so warm and…’damn it why are you such a snugglewhore?’ he scolded himself mentally.

Jared huffed, “Well it’s not my fault our stupid bed is so stupidly tiny, I’m a big guy I need a lot of space,” he wasn’t making excuses, he wasn’t.

Jensen looked at him a little too smugly, “Yeah, yeah you’re a princess and all that,” he said and dropped a small kiss on Jared’s forehead before promptly walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

Jared sighed, for the last two week they had the same fight every morning to a point where it wasn’t even a fight anymore but a morning ritual. He wondered if it said something about them if they already had rituals. Although he knew why this one happened, they just enjoyed riling each other up too much to really stop.

It wasn’t that he was a snob, he really wasn’t but how could Jensen expect him to live like this? Jared had thought the room he slept the first night was small, and surely the Captain’s personal cabin would be bigger, much more opulent. His thought couldn’t be further from the truth, his closet back home had been bigger than the bedroom and the bathroom put together. He sighed again, he had to stop thinking of the palace as his home, he didn’t know where his home was anymore but it certainly wasn’t anywhere that didn’t include Jensen. Jared wondered why that thought didn’t freak him out.

He looked around their personal cabin, minimal is the perfect word for it, at first they had a medium sized bed and chrome coloured desk and that was it really, but now they had other things thanks to Jared’s insistence. Jared was sure prison inmates had better facilities than the Captain of an Iunctus Starfleet. Hell even Misha, Tom and Mike, had much better rooms. When he first told Jensen so, his husband just looked at him funnily and after his weeks of stay at ‘Dora’ Jared could see why. The only time Jensen came to the room was when he had to sleep or had to rest and left as soon as he woke up or rested. So Jared figured Jensen didn’t really need anything in the room except for a bed.

But Jared felt now that he was here things were different, so over the past weeks Jared had been collecting bits and pieces and trying to decorate their cabin. It wasn’t much but it was looking more and more like a home. Jensen had said he didn’t need to go into all that trouble and waste his time but it wasn’t like Jared had anything else to do, this passed his time and entertained him. Also afterwards Jensen had complimented him on it anyway and it gave Jared such a warm feeling that he doubled his effort.

Although much more lively entertainment would be nice, this sitting around with nothing to do was starting to drive Jared nuts. Maybe he could go bother Misha, tease him about Josh, or maybe tease Katie about her ‘cyber stalker’, or try his hand at matchmaking and pair of darling Sophia, ooh so many possibilities.

Jared couldn’t believe already two weeks has passed since their marriage, and since he came aboard to Dora. And it was even more unbelievable how many things have happened since then and how much his life has changed in the span of a week.

That fateful night…

Jensen’s laughter rung around the room and Jared felt his face flame with humiliation, he just laid out all his feelings and Jensen was laughing. Laughing? Humiliation slowly transformed to rage, how dare he! How dare…Argghh!

He didn’t even realised he had moved until he literally jumped on Jensen, his husband taken completely by surprise fell backwards on the bed without a slight ‘oomph.’ Using his bigger stature to his advantage Jared straddled Jensen’s waist and pinned his hands above him. Jensen’s hazel green eyes were wide, not with fear but surprise and amusement? It pissed Jared off more, he twisted Jensen’s hand just a little and Jensen winced a bit but didn’t say anything, although his laughter had finally stopped. Satisfied with himself Jared pulled back a little and loosened his hold on Jensen’s hand, which would be his second mistake of the night, the first one being setting himself up for that position in the first place. Jensen sensing Jared’s relaxed posture bucked his hips and in a matter of seconds flipped their positions.

Now instead of looking down, Jared found himself looking up to his husband’s eyes and it suddenly struck him how ridiculous the situation was. Here they were, both adults, trying to have a serious conversation and instead they were rolling around the bed like school children. Jared couldn’t help himself but snicker at that imagery, and he could tell Jensen was amused too. As both of their eyes collided it was as if both of them came to the same conclusion, and in no time at all they both burst in to loud laughter. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Jensen rolled off him, but both of them just stayed there side by side, their heads and shoulders touching, both now smiling at…well Jared didn’t know what exactly but he knew something important just transpired between him and his husband.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said suddenly as his laughter subsided.

Jared cocked his towards Jensen, “What are you sorry for?”

“For laughing,” Jared could almost see Jensen shrugging; it was weird how in tune with Jensen he was, even though he had known the guy for only two days. Jensen sighed before continuing, “You laid out all your feelings to me and it looked like I mocked it, which wasn’t my intention at all, I don’t know how to explain why I laughed but it wasn’t because I found it funny or mocking or anything belittling as that.”

Now it was Jared’s turn to sigh, “Why don’t you try? Explaining I mean.”

Jensen turned around slightly making them almost face to face, he smiled wryly, “I felt exhilarated, and a little relived I guess that you were jealous,” Jensen cut his protestations of ‘wasn’t jealous’ with a single look, “you were jealous and don’t deny it because it reassured me that maybe this marriage wont be a failure, that maybe we can work it out, and a little relived that I wasn’t completely alone in my feelings or that you weren’t a total vindictive bastard.”

Jensen looked at him expectantly after the speech but Jared didn’t reply, his brain was still stuck on, ‘relived that I wasn’t completely alone in my feelings’ did that mean what Jared thought it meant? Was there really a future for their marriage?

The conflicting war was still going inside his head when Jensen glared at him suddenly, “But what you did to Misha was not cool, I am very disappointed in you Jared.”

The words hit Jared like a sledgehammer to his chest, how many times had he heard those words, ‘I am very disappointed in you Jared.’ From his father, his uncles, hell even his brothers, sometime even his friends, Jared has spent most of his life disappointing people, and he had thought he was invincible to those words. Then why did it hurt so much when Jensen said it? Why? He shook of the hurt like it was nothing, and it was nothing. ‘Liar’ someone whispered in his head, but he ignored it.

Jensen sighed, “I need you to know Jared that I’m not like that, and I would never ever cheat on you and most definitely not with Misha. He’s like a brother to me and what you did today not only humiliate him but it hurt me too. Because Jared whatever problem you had you had it with me, if you really had to pull a prank or teach a lesson, you should’ve done something to me, not Misha.”

Jared huffed a little, “I know that Jensen, I knew it then as well, I knew deep down you’re not the kind of person who lies and cheats. But they way you are with Misha, I can tell he’s someone special to you and I don’t know why that thought doesn’t sit well with me, and I didn’t know you guys well enough to guess you guys were like brothers and nothing more. It’s just…just, I don’t know what but I’m so confused.” He sighed and looked at Jensen who was resting his head on one of his hand, Jared dropped his eyes suddenly feeling all shy “one minute I think I hate you and then my blood literally boils at the thought of you with anyone else. One minute I think this marriage is all just a big sham and the next…I, I want it to be real, so bad.”

He looked up at Jensen after seconds of complete silence, Jensen’s eyes were soft, and they looked on at Jared with complete understanding and something else Jared couldn’t quite put his finger on. Suddenly Jensen reached out his free hand and Jared went completely still but Jensen only flicked away the strand of hair that was falling over Jared’s right eye. It was a sliver of a touch, nothing significant but Jared still felt a shiver travel down his spine, and by the sudden smirk that took over Jensen’s face it seemed like he noticed it. Jensen held on to the strand of hair rubbing it between his fingers before smiling, “I think it is,” he whispered.

“What is?” Jared whispered back without a clue as to why they were whispering.

Jensen moved even closer resting his face inches away from Jared, “Real.” Jared frowned for a second or two in confusion before understanding what Jensen was actually trying to say. Jared could feel his heart skip a beat and Jensen’s eyes twinkled, fucking twinkled, in happiness or amusement or something else Jared didn’t quite know.

The whole room was so silent Jared could only hear their ragged breathing and nothing else. It was as if the whole outside world had ceased to exist and nothing else mattered except them. Almost instinctively they both leaned towards each other, their eyes locked intently; their lips were so close Jared could feel the hot puffs of air caress his cheek, and Jared knew something wonderful was about to happen…

“Captain”

Dora’s voice was scarily jarring and they both jumped away from each other coming back to reality. Jared gasped for air feeling like he had run a marathon or something and he could see Jensen was in the same predicament. It took a second for Jensen to calm down his breathing after which he spoke; “Yes Dora?” he looked all composed and collected again, the only indication anything happened merely a minute before was the red hue that tinged his cheeks.

“First Officer Welling would like you to make your way to the bridge immediately sir,” she replied before going offline, the soft blue glow that surrounded the room went off.

Jensen nodded and stood up, “It must be important if Tom is summoning me,” he said with a grin as he made his way towards the door.

Jared didn’t say anything but he felt like he just lost something, like he missed out on something important. He wanted to go and short-circuit Dora, kill her or Tom for interrupting when they were on the verge of something so magnificent. His head was still spinning when Jensen stopped on the doorway and turned around, “We’ll talk some more when I get back eh? And in the meantime…”

“I know what I have to do Jensen,” that he didn’t need to be told twice; Jensen looked at him almost proudly before taking his leave. Jared stood there for a minute, dumbfounded with what just happened, yes they needed to do some more talking, and then maybe they can finally start working on making this marriage real.

But first some amending was needed…

Jared stood in front of the cabin door with apprehension, but there was no going back now, he made the mistake and now he must pay for it. He pressed the call button on the side panel of the door and waited. Mother earth, but this was nerve wrecking, it shouldn’t be a big deal, but it was, not because Jared needed forgiveness or whatever, no, it was important because this person meant a lot to his husband. Jared knew there was probably something important and profound hidden behind that thought but his brain was already overloaded. The apology was already in his mouth as the door opened but his speech failed when he saw who was standing behind the door.

“Josh?” “Jared?”

“What are you doing here?”

He never liked synchronicity much, he shook his head before trying again, “What are you doing here Josh? I thought the board of directors left already?”

Josh crossed his arms, “Never mind me, what are you doing here?” Jared was just trying to think up a clever answer when Josh’s gaze hardened, “It was you weren’t it! How could you Jay and to Misha of all people, I should…”

Josh went off on a rant and Jared was just wondering why the hell his brother cared so much about what happened to Misha when the object of their discussion came to stand between them, “What’s going on here?”

“It was him Mish, I can’t believe my own brother,” Josh looked at him disgustedly.

Jared was caught between feeling pissed off and guilty, why the fuck did Josh care so much. Did he not have any sibling loyalty? He didn’t even know Misha for fucks sake. Jared looked at Misha eye to eye, he might be a prankster but he was no coward, “Can we go somewhere and talk, away from this crazy,” Jared indicated towards his brother.

“Of-course not”

“Sure okay”

Jared hid a grin at the subsequent explosion; this synchronised shit was fun when he wasn’t the one subjected to it. His brother and Misha whispered something furiously back and forth and finally Jared realised which way the wind blew. He found that he didn’t particularly care either way, his brother deserved to be happy and if Misha was that person then so be it. Finally Misha said something that left Josh doing a good impression of a fish before he went out of the room with a huff. ‘You’re so whipped dear brother,’ thought Jared amusedly.

He wiped off his grin as Misha looked at him critically before letting him into the living room and the door whooshed close behind them. He looked around the room to see it was much bigger than then his room, and much better decorated. Before he could comment though Misha cleared his throat, “Was your brother right?”

“Yes,” often honesty was the best policy.

Misha nodded and sighed sadly, “Why?”

So Jared told him.

It went much better than it did with Jensen, for once Misha didn’t laugh, but once or twice Jared could swear Misha was stifling his laughter and for that Jared would like him forever. Misha listened intently and nodded and hmm’d in places as if he understood where Jared was coming from. After Jared finished Misha looked at him pitifully, “At first I thought you’re a spoilt brat. And now I know you’re an idiotic spoilt brat.”

“Hey,” Jared protested, not sure if Misha was joking or not, most probably not. “Look Misha I don’t know you very well and what I did today was very bad I admit that, but I can’t change what happened. But what I will do is talk to the board of directors, let them know it’s entirely my fault. I just hope one day you can forgive me.”

Jared stood up to leave when Misha grabbed his hand, “Maybe you can prove me wrong.” He let go off Jared’s hand and smiled, “Actually I would like it very much if you proved me wrong because for some reason Jensen is awfully fond of you.”

Jared knew it was the closest thing to forgiveness he was going to get at that moment, as he turned to leave and caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and grinned when he saw his brother duck out of the way. He turned to face Misha, “What’s going on between you and Josh?”

Misha raised his eyebrow, “That’s none of your business.”

Jared nodded, “You’re right it isn’t,” he was almost to the door when he turned around again, “Although please remember one thing, you hurt my brother in any shape or form. What I did today will look like a walk in the park to you.”

Misha looked taken aback at first before a big smile transformed his face, “Well what do you know; Jared Padalecki-Ackles you’re already proving me wrong.”

It wasn’t until the door closed in his face did Jared realised the meaning behind that sentence.

After that Jared set to return to his room feeling much more cheerful, he almost felt like whistling, it was when he was walking by the observation room that he saw Mike standing there, again, at the same spot he had been the last time Jared had seen him.

Stifling a wince Jared walked up to Mike, he probably would be faced with hostility but he could tell Mike was hurting real deep and it was only that making him lash out, Jared could understand that perfectly.

“We must stop meeting like this,” he kept his tone teasing and friendly.

Mike whirled around at his sudden intrusion and glared a little when he saw Jared, “Yes we must.”

There was a hint of warning there but Jared ignored it, “Well what’s so special about this place then?”

Mike scoffed, “Nothing.”

Jared stood next to him and for ten minutes or so he just stood there, both of them silent. Jared was just about to leave when Mike sighed and whispered, “Everything.” Jared stayed silent because he knew Mike would speak when he wanted to. And soon enough Mike was speaking, it was like a gate had opened inside him and Jared could tell the guy had kept it all bottled up and just needed to vent so Jared let him.

“This was the place where I first told Tom, ‘I love you’ this was the place where he stood and promised to love me, promised me happy ever after” he snorted, “Love, happy ever afters, what a fucking joke right?”

Tears escaped and run down his cheek and Jared felt a little awkward. Mike suddenly turned around to face him, “Do you know how long I’ve known Tom?” Jared shook his head; Mike smiled, “Seven years, married for five but altogether seven.”

He turned around again staring out of the observation deck as the two moons rose at the opposite corners of the sky, “Seven years,” he whispered, “I’ve loved him for seven years and all of that ruined, in a matter of seven seconds.”

“Our families hate each other you know,” Mike said with a hollow laughter, “I sacrificed everything for him, and I gave up my family, my heritage, everything just for him. My father disowned me the day I got married to him, it was the last day I saw my mother before she died, it was the last day I held my little sister.”

Jared could feel his own tears threatened to flow, he couldn’t imagine giving up his family. He might be angry at his father but he couldn’t contemplate never seeing him again or his brothers. He just couldn’t.

Mike sucked in a shuddered breath, and a little choked sob escaped his throat, “How could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? We were happy weren’t we? We were even talking about adoption, a little boy or a girl and then he had to go and do this?”

Jared felt out of his depth, “What did he exactly do?”

“He cheated on me the bastard,” Mike said venomously.

Now in the light of the recent events Jared was very sensitive about such issues, maybe Mike made a mistake like he did, “Are you sure that’s what it was?”

Mike snarled at him, “Of-course I’m sure I’m not an idiot like you,” the comment stung Jared but he had a feeling he was getting off easy, “He didn’t deny it, when I confronted him he didn’t deny it. All he had to do was laugh and make a joke, not look all guilty and clam up. Heck I was joking a little when I asked him because never in my worst nightmare had imagined him doing something like that to me…”

It was as if suddenly something invisible hit Mike and Jared could see his knees buckle. Jared always had quick reflexes and right than he thanked mother earth that he did because otherwise Mike would’ve toppled over. Jared tried to hold him upright as Mike finally broke down and cried, his chocked little sobs filled with, “love him…I love…why…” were simply heartbreaking.

Jared could feel his own tears run down his cheeks and he knew he had to do something, anything to fix it. He had to find out what really happened; he had to talk to Tom. He was sure it was all a big misunderstanding, because the alternative just doesn’t bear to think about.

Chapter 7:

Jensen finished talking to Tom about the nebula system his best friend had detected and if they should investigate further or just pass it by. It was then Jensen really looked at his best friend, with the whole madness of wedding and Misha’s conference Jensen had slacked off on his best friendly duties and now he could see what an idiot he had been. If there were ever a time for best friends, it was now. Tom looked like he hadn’t slept in days, his usual handsome face now sunken and pale, there were black rings around his eyes, and truthfully Tom gave off the vibe of hell and back.

Jensen started to say something when the bridge door opened and he turned around to find Jared. At the sight of his husband Jensen felt his stomach flutter and almost involuntarily his lips turned to a small smile. But Jared wasn’t looking at him, his sight was solely set on Tom and Jensen could tell by Jared’s stance he was angry, actually more like fuming.

Jared strode towards them determinedly and stopped in front of Tom, “You come with me,” was all he said before gripping Tom’s arm and literally pulling him towards the exit. Tom looked at Jensen confusedly and Jensen just shrugged, but he followed Jared and his hostage out anyway. This mightn’t bode well, for either of them.

~*~

Tom didn’t know why he was letting himself getting dragged around by Jensen’s husband of all people, someone Tom didn’t even know. It wasn’t like he couldn’t stop Jared, it was just that these days Tom couldn’t work up enough energy or care to actually protest. Jared stopped short in front of one of the spare crew cabin, Tom briefly wondered why Jensen put Jared in one of these cabins when they had perfectly functional guest cabin or Jensen’s own cabin, but all his thought process halted when the door opened.

He hadn’t seen or talked to his own husband outside of the bridge since, well since that incident, but now he could see the separation has taken its toll on Mike too. Tom’s leg moved against his own volition and he found himself kneeling in front of Mike’s hunched figure. His fingers barely brushed against his husband’s shoulder but it was enough to send Mike flying off the chair “What the hell is he doing here,” Mike hissed.

Tom suppressed his hurt and turned to Jared questioningly too, Jared was looking intently at Mike he shrugged in response before sighing “He’s here because you two actually need to talk rather than just glare at each other. Talk about what really happened?”

“Yes I would like to know that very much too” Tom finally noticed that Jensen had followed them in too. His friend was frowning and sneaking glances at Jared, who was also looking at Jensen as if surprised to see him there.

Jared cleared his throat and said, “We’re going to be in that corner and let you two work it out,” he pointed towards the other side of the room as he slipped his free hand against Jensen’s. Tom registered the look of shock in Jensen’s face as Jared held his hand; it was quickly replaced with pure joy as he let himself be dragged in the corner by his husband. Boy that Jared did a lot of dragging around.

Mike sputtered, “You’re crazy, there’s nothing to talk about. And anyway who the hell are you to decide what we need or don’t need?” he glared at Jared.

Jared winked, “Think of me as your fairy godmother.” Tom was genuinely amused for the first time in days; he sneaked a glance to his husband to see him frowning at Jared before shaking his head and turning to look at him. Mike’s eyes were sunken and red rimmed, his skin had yellowish tone to it, and it made Tom’s stomach clench. He could feel the knots of tension as Mike looked up, his eyes full of contempt.

Tom winced and didn’t bother to hide it, “I think Jared is right, we need to talk. Actually that’s not right. I need to talk and you need to listen.”

Mike sneered, “You do, do you?”

Tom closed his eyes hoping for some patience, his husband was impossible when he got like this, “Yes. You wouldn’t talk to me, you don’t want to listen to a word I have to say, you slam the door in my face when I finally find you.”

Mike glared, “What’s there to listen, petty excuses or your lies?”

Tom huffed in frustration, “No, the truth, damn it.”

Mike looked sceptical, “Truth? What truth? The one written all over your face or the one you perfected over the last couple of days?”

Tom prayed for some patience before sitting on the divan style couch, “You just can’t let be explain can you?”

“Explain? Why didn’t you explain it to me back then? Are you going to sit there and deny you didn’t hide anything from me?” Mike demanded.

Tom sighed “You just caught me by surprise that’s all. Yes I was hiding something from you but when you confronted me you were accusing me of cheating, that was laughable.”

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU LAUGH?” Mike exploded, before collapsing on the couch, “You let me think…do you have any idea what you’ve put me through? If there was any other explanation, if this was some big misunderstanding why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Oh when? When was I supposed to tell you Mike? You wouldn’t even let me see you,” Tom felt his frustration and anger both rising, “Just because I wouldn’t tell you what it was about the first time, you act like you have all the proofs in the world that I’m cheating on you. You don’t talk to me, don’t let me explain and next thing I know you’ve moved out and nobody knows where the fuck you are.”

Mike looked like he wanted to shout some more but he refrained and took a deep breath before whispering, “Well I’m here now, why don’t you tell me what it was all about.”

Tom sighed in relief; he wondered how something so stupid and small could create such a void between them. He took out the small old fashioned photograph from his inner pocket and looked at the toothless happy smile and handed it to Mike wordlessly.

Mike took it with a frown and then studied the photograph, he looked up at confusion, “Who’s this?”

“Anya, her name is Anya.”

Mike examined the picture some more, “Who is she?”

“She is…was the surprise,” Tom sighed.

Mike looked at him with such scrutiny that Tom felt his face flush with embarrassment; his husband’s eyes were oddly bright and shiny and he opened and closed his mouth successively as if lost for words. Finally he looked away from Tom and back to the picture in his hand, “Are you saying what I think you are saying?” he whispered.

“I know how much it meant to you Mike, how much you wanted a child, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up and see it fall flat on its face…again. I saw how devastated you were when they said our chance of successfully adopting is so low due to our jobs. I wanted to spare you that hurt if it didn’t work out, and when you confronted me it wasn’t going so well, and I…I didn’t want to…” he trailed off and felt a huge lump clog his throat. He really thought this time would be different, they had been talking about adoption for a year or so before they finally worked up the courage to visit adoption services. Only the agency flat out told them because of their jobs they would be highly unlikely to be successful. Apparently they couldn’t provide a child with a stable environment; one could hardly raise a child in a spaceship.

But still Tom tried because he knew how much family meant to Mike, Tom had never got over the guilt that Mike had gave up everything to be with him and he had vowed that he would do anything to always keep his husband happy. He even went behind his husband’s back to accomplish it because Tom saw the sadness in those eyes before and he didn’t want Mike to go through that same hurt all over again. He just hadn’t thought it would end up causing so much drama and angst.

A gasp tore him away from his thoughts and found himself again face to face with his husband, “Are you telling me that you led me to believe you were cheating on me out of some sort of misguided stupid attempt to protect me?”

Well put like that it did sound rather idiotic, but in his defence love made people do stupid things, and he did love his husband, very much so.

Mike was shaking his head in disbelief while muttering, “What an idiotic fool!”

Tom wanted to protest but he knew he deserved much more, at first he hadn’t realised a stupid thing like that would escalate to such a point that their marriage would be put to test and then later it had become about pride. Surely there relationship wasn’t so fragile, Mike should’ve known Tom would never do something like that, he should’ve known there must have been other explanation rather than jumping to conclusions.

“So what happened with…did we…?” Mike nodded to the picture he was gripping tightly in his hands.

Out of all the questions Tom had been dreading this one the most; he shook his head “There was another couple more suitable.”

The choked gasp forced him to look at Mike in the eye; it was heartbreaking to see all of that hope sparkling in his husband’s eyes vanish. “That. That look, I didn’t ever want to see that look in your eyes again, that’s why, I rather you hate me than…”

“Oh you idiot,” and before Tom could protest he found himself a lapful of his husband, “Don’t you know that nothing is more important to me than you, I could go through those rejections if I have you with me, heck a child would be nice but you are my family.”

Tom felt dizzy with emotions, relief, love, elation, desire, all mixed into something indescribable, something wonderful. It was their first kiss in weeks, and they tasted each other hungrily and yet it felt like they were never apart. They only separated when their lungs screamed for some air, but they couldn’t bear to be anymore distant as they rested their foreheads against each other. Tom realised they were both laughing and crying at the same time, suddenly Mike pulled away a little and glared at him “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you yet Welling, you have a lot of making up to.”

“Oh baby I was hoping you would say that,” Tom said half jokingly half seriously before pulling his husband for a long overdue make out session.

“Ah hem,” damn he’d forgotten they were still there.

Mike didn’t care as he was making his way down Tom’s throat; Tom shivered and reluctantly faced his Captain and his husband, who will forever hold a special place in Tom’s heart.

Jensen was looking at them amusedly even his eyes were smirking if such a thing was possible, while Jared resembled a tomato and was looking everywhere except at them. Tom was about to say something but instead a moan tore his throat as Mike found a sensitive spot, more specifically his collarbone.

“We’ll leave then shall we,” it wasn’t a question. But Tom nodded gratefully; Jensen winked at him before dragging Jared out this time.

~*~

Jensen made his way to his personal cabin; he still had his hand clasped within Jared’s grasp. They were literally walking side by side holding hands, Jensen felt like a schoolgirl with her first crush or something.

Jared looked around the cabin as they entered and for the first time Jensen was conscience of how empty and impersonal his room was. He could see Jared wasn’t much impressed by it either but maybe now they could fix it up together. It freaked Jensen out a little how giddy that thought made him.

Jared sat down on the bed and he had a small smile on his face, “It’s good that the misunderstanding between Tom and Mike is all cleared up.”

Jensen nodded and sat down next to him, “Yeah, by the way how did you know?”

Jared shrugged, “I saw the way Tom looked at Mike, and there was no way that guy could’ve cheated.”

Jensen felt proud of his husband’s perceptiveness, “Whatever the cause, I’m glad you did it, thank you.”

Jared shrugged it off again, “It’s no big deal.”

Jensen had a feeling Jared was uncomfortable with getting praises because he didn’t receive them much, Jensen promised to himself that he was going to change that, “But it is Jared, you don’t know what an amazing thing you did and you don’t even know them.”

Jared blushed, “I didn’t need to, they’re important to you…” he stopped suddenly as if he realised what he just said.

A bubble of happiness spread through Jensen’s chest, Jared had done it because he knew Tom and Mike were important to Jensen. He sneaked a glance at Jared who was now fidgeting with some non existent lint on the bed sheet, his bangs fell around messily hiding his eyes; it was so freaking adorable that Jensen was losing all self restraint.

Just as he was about to give in to temptation a soft blue glow surrounded the room, “Captain?”

It was the second time in a row that Dora has disturbed them in such a crucial moment, Jensen didn’t know if he should be pissed off or grateful. To be quite honest at that moment he was leaning towards the pissed off.

Back to the present…

A loud grumbling broke Jensen out of his reverie, he realised it was his own stomach protesting in hunger. He slowly made his away to the bedroom and found Jared whistling as he brushed and styled his hair.

Even seeing Jared doing as something mundane as that Jensen felt a strange sort of happiness settle in his stomach, over the past two weeks he had become acquainted with Jared’s habits as well as Jared himself, and Jensen didn’t know when or how his husband has stolen his heart but Jensen couldn’t be happier about it.

He had realised just what a wonderful person Jared was as he had won everybody’s heart. The whole crew simply loved him including Misha and even the tough Katie but Jensen couldn’t blame them. Jared was maybe a brat and a bit of prankster but he had a heart of gold and he was always there, for everybody; Jensen was sure that almost everybody on crew has forgotten that Jared was and is actually a prince.

It took Jensen only couple of days but he figured out why the High King had such problem with Jared, the guy was exceptionally clever; he also had the attention span of a goldfish. He got bored really easily and very quickly, whatever task Jensen gave him he did it in half the time required leaving him with free time to get up to some mischief, which he did. Frequently. Much to everyone’s amusement and Jensen’s annoyance. But Jensen just couldn’t stay mad at Jared even if he tried, one look at those puppy dog eyes and Jensen was putty in his hands. Tom teased that Jensen was wrapped around Jared’s finger, Jensen was glad his best friend didn’t know just how right he was.

Jared also needed a lot of attention, he craved it and Jensen guessed the King didn’t feel the inclination to indulge Jared making him get attention the only way he could, by getting in trouble. Luckily for the King and Jared, Jensen had no problem with giving Jared all the attention he wanted.

His stomach grumbled again and he groaned when he found that Jared was still busy doing something to his hair, “Come on princess we don’t have all day, I’d like to eat before breakfast is over.”

Jared glared at him through the mirror, “Not all of us can just roll out of bed as pretty as you.”

Jensen flushed at the ‘pretty’ comment; nobody had ever called him pretty, well not seriously or to his face anyway. But Jared had used it frequently and Jensen found he didn’t mind it much; actually he kind of looked forward to it.

“Well come on then,” Jared said finally as if he was the one waiting on Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes but let himself be dragged away anyway, he was only going to breakfast, but it felt like an adventure. It was always like that with Jared, the most mundane of things felt like an adventure.

The breakfast was spent happily, full of laughter and amusement, Tom and Mike exchanged the happy news that they were looking into adoption again and this time it looked like they were in with a serious chance. Misha was being all lovey-dovey with Josh who had finally taken his long overdue vacation so he could spend some time with his boyfriend. Katie was sitting with them but lost in her world happily typing away at her handheld screen. The only person who looked remotely unhappy was Sophia, who was all smiley all right but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Jensen could see by the intent look in Jared’s eyes that his husband has found a new project. He was about to say something when ‘Dora’ hailed him to bridge, he and Tom both got up at the same time and Jensen indicated him to go on ahead. Jensen dropped a kiss on Jared’s forehead, it had started almost accidentally but the look of pure joy that took over Jared’s face whenever he did so, made Jensen do it all the time. “You be good,” he said almost fondly as he left, Jared gave him an offended look of, ‘As if I’m ever anything but.’

Jensen whistled cheerily as he made his way to the bridge, but as soon as he entered he found everyone in the height of activity, even Tom was frowning at his screen.

“What’s going on?” he asked confusedly.

Tom looked confused too, “It seems like we have some visitors.”

Jensen wondered why he suddenly felt like saying ‘Uh-oh’.

Chapter 8:

Jared however didn’t share Jensen’s misgivings, when he heard the news he was over the moon. Over the past two weeks the crew members and Jensen has become Jared’s family but that didn’t mean Jared didn’t miss the family he had left behind. The news of James and Chad coming to visit him made Jared want to bounce with happiness.

He tapped his left foot impatiently than switched to his right foot; Josh gave him an amused glance before looking forward to the parking bay where the ship carrying Jared’s other brother and his best friend was scheduled to land, oh right about now.

Jared sneaked a glance at his husband who was looking a little strained, and Jared felt a strong urge to go over there and do…something that would make his husband less uncomfortable. But it wouldn’t be proper. Jensen was muttering something that sounded like, “Not one, not two, but now I have three princes on board. Next thing I know probably the King himself would want to come over.”

Jared stifled his laughter at his husband crankiness just as Jensen caught his eyes, Jared could almost see some of the tension drain away from Jensen’s stiff shoulders and Jensen shook his head fondly as if he knew exactly what Jared was thinking. Jared didn’t know why the gesture made him so happy, ok maybe he had a slight inclination as to why, but Jared was too scared to even admit it to himself.

The humming of engine snapped Jared’s attention back to the parking bay where a small sized space cruiser just landed. Jared didn’t know why he felt so excited but his heart was racing a mile a minute. The door whooshed open and out came a sight that was so very familiar that a part of him was almost homesick while the other part of him just wanted to go aw!

James Ethan Padalecki has never been the perceptive sort; he was always lost in some book or stuck in his own world with his head up in some cloud where he was obviously solving the meaning of life or something as equally important. But he did have a sort of innate adorableness that made him much more approachable out of all the princes. Of course that’s all before one actually spoke to him. James always assumed that everyone was as clever as he and hence knew everything he was going on about, which apart from a very few handful of people, no one did. Jared’s middle brother was a geek through and through and he was damn proud of it too.

James’s eyes were hidden behind reading glasses because he refused to get surgery, even though it was quick and painless, simply on principle James once said, whatever that principle maybe Jared never found out because James always declined to elaborate. Frankly Jared thought there was no such principle; James was just a chicken when it came to hospitals. His hair was stuck up in all directions as if he had run his fingers through it in agitation, his lips ruby red from constant biting; a habit their father had tried very hard to get rid off but failed. Jared could see a half tucked away e-reader as if it was hastily put away; James probably put it away reluctantly just as the cruiser landed.

As soon as his brother’s eyes landed on him and Josh they went wide with pleasure behind his glasses, they all kind of ‘run’ towards each other with happy shouts that rivalled each other’s they all jumped into a big hug.

It was a side of them very few people got to see. But Jared had missed them too much to care about propriety now, growing up his brothers had always been there to take care of him, bail him out, protect him and when he had reached the age where he could return their favours Jared had taken his responsibility wholeheartedly.

Jared knew that recently he had disappointed them both with his behaviour but in a way he couldn’t apologise for it, after all it was those circumstances that led him to Jensen.

His eyes automatically searched for his husband, who was looking at them with a happy smile on his face, when their eyes met Jensen looked at him with so much affection that Jared grinned stupidly feeling an emotion he couldn’t put a name to…just yet.

“Oi Jamsie are you going to hog him all to yourself or are you going to let others a chance too,” the drawling voice made Jared grin some more. He turned around to find his best friend leaning against the doorway.

Chad Michael Murray had been Jared’s friend since Jared could walk and talk, they went to all kinds of school together, university together, even worked together for a while. He had been Jared’s constant companion through it all despite the King’s displeasure at their friendship. When Chad had been eight years old he had complained how Jared had two brothers while Chad had none. Jared consoled his best friend saying that he could be Chad’s brother. It was two eight year olds standing in front of camp fire vowing to each other that they will be blood brothers forever and they hadn’t let down each other since. Yeah they pulled a lot of pranks together but they faced their punishments together too. Jared knew Chad always had his back; his friend wouldn’t abandon him, not ever and that was what made their relationship so strong. Jared pulled his friend in to a hug and both of them laughed as if suddenly realising how much they missed each other.

“I missed you Jay-man” whispered Chad and then instantly coughed in embarrassment.

Jared laughed, “Missed you too Chad,” it was a perfect day.

“Aw! Did you miss me too JT?” Jared cringed at the voice and the nickname, maybe not such a perfect day then. Jared whirled round towards the door, what the fuck was he doing here.

Justin Hartley had bought Jared nothing but trouble from the day he had met the guy. They had met when they had been at university; they were doing the same course while Justin was two years ahead of him. At first Justin had been an intellectual acquaintance; they talked about many theories and laws but slowly Justin had immersed himself in Jared’s social life. From beginning Justin called him JT, a nickname Jared really didn’t like anyone to use after puberty hit but Justin didn’t take any heeds to Jared’s complaint. Justin even asked him on a date once but Jared had politely declined saying he didn’t think they were compatible at being more than friends. It took Jared months afterwards to realise they weren’t compatible as friends either. Jared’s behaviour went downhill since he started to hang out with Justin; even Chad couldn’t stand up to his bullying nature. Jared knew Chad couldn’t understand why Jared stayed friends with such a douche bag for so long but he knew it was partly due to his own boredom, because Jared had been almost complacent with Justin.

He put his attention back to Justin and wondered how he missed that mean glint in Justin’s eyes before. But the bigger question was that was Justin here genuinely or was he here to work up some sort of trouble. Jared knew by the frown in Jensen’s face his husband would keep an eye on Justin, but in the meantime Jared would give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

“Justin,” he said simply and moved away quickly as Justin came forward for a hug. Instead he extended his hand for shake; the distinction didn’t escape anyone’s attention including Justin’s. And as he grasped Jared’s hand tightly a frown took over his features; Jared could tell Justin had his guard up already assessing the situation, well, if Justin even thought about doing something stupid he wouldn’t know what hit him.

The dinner celebration that night was a truly festive occasion, Jared looked around the table and saw his new and old family laughing and chatting together and felt an amazing sense of fulfilment.

He looked at his husband sitting next to him, who was engaged in a deep conversation with James about something or other and Jared took his fill of look. These days he could spend hours looking at Jensen, just watching him do the most ordinary things, watch him talk and smile and frown, it was rapidly becoming his favourite hobby. He could tell when Jensen was angry, or when he was amused, when he was annoyed or when he was joking. It was strange how he had come to know a person better than he knew himself and not feel at all freaked out.

A loud laughter caught his attention and his eyes found Mike laughing at something Tom had said and then relayed the information to Katie who just smirked and shook her head. Misha and Josh were busy talking to each other in low voices and by the look of their faces Jared could tell it was something serious. He knew Misha had been brooding a lot for the last two days because tomorrow was the end of Josh’s vacation, and he was going to back to Iunctus on the evening cruiser. Jared had no doubt they would work it out, even in the short time they have known each other Jared could tell his brother was already head over heels and so was Misha.

Jared focused his attention back to the other couple, he had sat Chad next to Sophia deliberately knowing they both had a personality that would suit each other well, and no doubt Chad has already started to charm Sophia into flirty smiles and blushes. Jared wondered what it said about him that he wanted to pair everyone up in happy couples. Maybe his talent lay in matchmaking and not with law. Or maybe he was so happily in love himself that he wanted everybody else in love too.

The thought hit Jared like a sucker punch, was it love? Was he in love with Jensen? Was Jared totally and irrevocably in love with his own husband? You betcha!

A little laugh escaped him gaining Jensen’s attention, “Are you okay?” he asked.

Jared had such a big grin in his face that his cheeks hurt, “Abso-fucking-lutely.” Jensen just looked at him weirdly at that and then turned his attention back to whatever James was saying.

It wasn’t until the tables were cleared away and moved for a little impromptu party that Jared realised Justin had been no where to be seen in the dinner table. Jared was just looking around for him when he felt his husband’s solid presence at his back. Jensen slipped a hand around his waist and Jared sighed happily and a shivered a little when Jensen spoke, “Would you do me the honour of having this dance with me?”

Jared felt all flustered and hot but he nodded shyly, didn’t the man know he didn’t need to ask, Jared would happily give his husband anything he wanted.

The dance was like not anything he experienced before, the dance itself was ordinary, just a standard waltz but Jensen made it something extraordinary. Jared felt like he was on clouds floating across the room and nothing else existed but them.

The dance came to an end too soon for Jared’s liking and by the disappointed look in Jensen’s face he could tell his husband didn’t want it to end either. But they pulled away from each other reluctantly and they were just about to return to the bar when Jared heard it. Clear as a day.

“It’s amazing what people do for prestige and promotion these days isn’t it? I mean look at your Captain he married Jared because he’s a prince, so he could get this ship.” They both froze in their steps at Justin’s loud snort, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

It was so quiet Jared could almost hear a pin drop; he had no doubts of the circumstances of his marriage or about his husband’s character. But Jared could see the raw hurt in Jensen’s face before a clam mask took over it before walking out of the room. Jared wouldn’t have cared if Justin said something to humiliate or hurt him but when he targeted Jensen he wrote his own death sentence.

Jared stood in front of Justin with a grim expression in his face, his hands fisted up to stop himself from taking a swing. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down but the smirk in Justin’s face was too much, “How dare you? How dare you stand here and insult my husband? In his own ship, which he earned by the way, with hard work and dedication, something you wouldn’t know if it hit you in the face,” Justin looked taken aback at the viciousness in Jared’s tone. Jared scoffed, “He is hundred times the man you could ever hope to be. Now please leave my sight and this ship immediately before I do something you’ll regret forever.”

Jared didn’t look at anyone else as he walked out of the room, somebody would make sure Justin was out of this place eventually. He wished he could’ve done it personally but he had a much more important task, placating his husband.

~*~

Justin felt his anger drain out of him and in its place only the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He nearly laughed out loud in a feverish excitement but immediately pushed it down, there would be plenty of time for that later, and it wouldn’t do to get caught, not now, when he was so close to success.

He looked around the bay vigilantly even though he knew everybody was still at that stupid party thinking he had already left. He sneered at the stupidity of some people before turning his attention back to the blue screen in front of him, where now a red flashing light cautiously indicated ‘Was the captain sure he wanted to do this?’ Justin hit the red ‘Yes’ button, he could almost taste his revenge.

When the screen confirmed that the ship has been re-assigned the new course he let himself smile in victory, it hadn’t been easy to override the Captain’s command that was already programmed into the ship’s log, but it hadn’t been impossible, well not for someone who knew what he was doing anyway. Justin relished the almost a poetic justice that he used all the knowledge he had learnt from Jared himself to take him and his precious husband down.

He felt satisfaction at his handiwork, nobody would notice they were on the wrong course until it was too late, and then, well then all the fun would start. Justin just whished he could’ve been here to see it, but then again on second thought maybe not.

Justin rubbed his hands together in glee as he left the bridge and made his way to the cruiser, if Jared thought he could humiliate Justin Hartley and get away without any retribution, well he had another thing coming. Justin heard the distant laughter of people having fun as walked into the parking bay, he would let them have their fun tonight, but tomorrow. Well revenge was a dish best served cold.

Chapter 9:

Jensen slumped on the bed, shoulders hunched; his hands barely holding up his head. Those words going round and round in his head. He knew his crew would never dare to say it in his face but it’s what everybody thought didn’t they? That Jensen only married Jared because he’s a prince because the King paid Jensen in some way. Did Jared believe that as well?

Jensen didn’t know why that thought hurt more than anyone else’s accusation, actually he did know, but will Jared believe it? Will anyone else for that matter? It seemed laughable to expect people to believe that something about Jared just called to Jensen, something about the idea of them just feels so right that Jensen couldn’t think of anyone he rather spend his whole existence with than Jared. Frustratingly he rubbed the palm of his hand over his eyes, he felt too raw and open, his emotions were all over the place, but he just couldn’t get those words out of his mind.

Just then the cabin’s door opened and Jensen could feel his husband’s presence behind him, he wondered what Jared was thinking. Jensen felt the bed dip next to him as Jared sat down and then threw his arm around Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen stayed in that semi-hold for a minute or two before Jared sighed. He didn’t however remove his arm as Jensen almost unconsciously snuggled, finally he spoke “You do know that what Justin said was all a pile of crap right, complete and utter bullshit?”

Jensen snorted, “Jared you don’t need to sugar-coat anything I’m a big boy I can handle the truth. I know what people think about me and my motivation behind this marriage and yeah Hartley might have been spiteful about it but some people do exactly think that.”

“Exactly some people, some complete strangers you don’t even know or they don’t know you. But people who know you, people who matter to you and to whom you matter, they know the truth.”

Jensen shook his head, “Are you saying that you never thought that? I remember you asking…” he stopped as Jared interrupted him.

“I’m only human Jensen, I admit that I did, our wedding day, for like a minute or two but that was before I got to know you, before I knew what kind of a man you are, before I knew the truth.”

“And what is the truth?” Jensen almost snapped.

Jared moved them slightly sideways so they were sitting face to face, “The truth is you’re an honourable man and you have such a good and generous heart and you’re amazing and I’m not just saying that because I’m biased, which I kind of am because I think you’re wonderful. What I’m trying to say is that you’re the real deal Jensen, a true gentleman.”

Jensen didn’t feel like a gentleman at that moment, he had the urge to do some most un-gentlemanly stuff to his husband, and for once he didn’t want to refrain. Jared must have seen the desire written plainly in his face because the next thing Jensen knew he was tackled to the bed with a quite an amorous husband on top of him.

Their kisses were hungry and hot, as both of their restraint finally snapped. Jensen felt like he was in a wonderful dream, but not quite, because the desire has transformed in to sheer need, sharp and almost painful. Only little moans and tiny whimpers could be heard throughout the room and they only separated when the need for oxygen became too great. But Jensen couldn’t bring himself to completely let go and swooped in for another kiss when he saw Jared’s lips red from kissing, shiny and wet with Jensen’s saliva, Jensen’s lungs felt like they were on fire and it could literally be burning for all Jensen cared. Yeah he might die from asphyxiation but boy what a way to go. But Jared clearly had more sense than him as he finally pulled away and put a little distant between them. Both of them were breathing heavily, almost panting for air when Jared grinned, “Third time lucky eh?”

For a moment Jensen was confused, not that anyone could blame him he almost had his brain sucked out by simply a couple of kisses, if his husband was so good at kissing Jensen shivered to think how good he was at other things. Suddenly what Jared said clicked something in his brain and he laughed, “Yeah, thank god I told Dora to disconnect all communication with this room until further notice.”

Jared smiled, “Good, I was starting to think she was doing it deliberately.”

Jensen didn’t get the chance to reply as Jared impatiently pulled him for another kiss, twining their tongues together in way that made him squirm deliciously. Jared’s hand travelled up and down his spine before tugging on his shirt, Jensen moaned at contact between his hot skin and Jared’s cool palm.

They only paused in their ministrations long enough to completely take off their shirts, before falling onto each other for another kiss. Jared hissed at the skin to skin contact as their naked chest touched each other and Jensen smirked against his husband’s mouth. It was wiped off as soon as Jared bucked his hips and for the first time Jensen felt the hard, almost throbbing cock against his own. Jensen actually whimpered at the merest of touch and felt Jared smile against his lips before pushing Jensen away.

Jensen sat up confusedly but all questions flew from his mind as he saw what a gorgeous, wanton vision his husband presented, messy hair and golden skin flushed almost prettily, but the most compelling was those eyes, glassy with desire and want, and it was all for Jensen, it was almost dizzying. Jared tugged on Jensen’s pants and almost commanded, “Off.” Jensen scrambled to obey. Well as much as he could with the almost non existent coherency. At the end Jensen only managed to push his pants and briefs down to his thighs and helped Jared do the same to his.

Seeing Jared naked for the first time, seeing his cock bounce against his flat stomach, flushed an angry red and already leaking made Jensen feel almost giddy with pleasure. And then Jared mewled when he saw Jensen looking; it was too much for Jensen and like a predator seeing its prey he pounced.

They both moaned when their cocks touched unclothed but as much Jensen loved those sounds his husband was making he loved the taste of them even more. His hands skimmed over Jared’s chest in circles, finding his nipples and rubbing at them with his thumbs. Jared groaned and arched his back into these caresses. His hands closed over Jensen’s bare ass, gripping them tight and pushing them down making their cocks grind against each other. “Please Jen…” Jared’s tone was desperate.

“Shhh baby, gonna take care of you,” Jared made a small sound at that and leaned forward, beginning to lay kisses over Jensen’s neck and collarbone. His tongue lapped at the skin in a manner that simply blew Jensen’s mind. Jensen knew they were both far too turned on to actually go all the way but for now this was enough. Jensen’s thrust became faster and their cocks glided against each other smoothly, slick with sweat and pre-come. Jared hiked his long legs around Jensen’s back, his feet almost rubbing across Jensen’s calves and pushed his hips upwards in rhythm with Jensen’s thrust, both almost frantic in their movements.

It didn’t take too long after that, they came almost simultaneously; Jared’s whole body trembled against Jensen’s as he came in hot spurts against Jensen’s stomach. It was such a turn on that Jensen felt like his orgasm was ripped from his body almost involuntarily, they both clutched each other desperately as they rode through the highs and Jensen simply slumped against Jared afterwards as he lost all energy to hold himself up.

It took them a minute or two to actually get their breathing under control and Jensen rolled off his husband almost reluctantly. “That was…” Jensen tired to but couldn’t find the right words.

“Mind blowingly amazing?” Jared ventured his voice full of awe.

“And then some,” it was true.

It amazed Jensen that what he had done with Jared was almost innocent compared to what Jensen had done in the past with his other lovers, but none of those experiences had felt as amazing as a simple rut with his husband had felt. It was weird and kind of wonderful too.

The thought hit Jensen with full force that he just kind of had sex with his husband, his Jared. He looked up at the man in question and saw him looking down too; Jared had the biggest grin on his face. He looked so happy that even his eyes were sparkling; Jensen smiled at him before finding himself being pulled up to another kiss. Jensen didn’t know how it was possible but his cock gave a twitch at the kiss and he thanked all the deities that he had the rest of the night, no, the rest of his life with this wonderful man.

The next morning Jensen woke up feeling more refreshed and happy than he ever remembered being, and then found himself face to neck with the reason for his happiness. Jensen took a deep breath of the smell of musk, sweat and sex that is pure Jared before pulling back a little, their legs were tangled and Jared had his arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist like a vine. Jared let out his usual protests as Jensen tried to move and tightened his hold trapping Jensen even more effectively. Jensen would have no qualms about staying there but his bladder was protesting and by the time he shimmied out of his husband’s grip he had to run to the bathroom.

When he came back he saw Jared slumped against the headboard dozing. He looked up when Jensen came in and pouted, “Why’d you wake me up?”

Jensen sat next to him and automatically pulled his husband closer making Jared drop his head on Jensen’s chest. Jensen dropped a kiss on the soft hair tickling his chin and said, “I didn’t wake you up princess, and I really had to go to the bathroom.”

Jared pfft before his breathing evened out, Jensen could tell his husband has already fallen asleep. He run his fingers through the soft brown hair, it was long and messy but it made Jared look sexy as fuck and Jensen loved to run his finger through it whenever he got the chance. Jared sighed in his sleep before snuggling in and Jensen dropped a kiss on his forehead, “Oh Jay, I love you so much,” Jared just sighed deeply in reply.

Jensen almost laughed out loud and was just about to say something else when his whole ship jerked and lurched violently.

Jared jumped up from his sleep and looked around wildly, “What the fuck was that?” he asked groggily.

“I have no idea,” Jensen said as he started to pull on some clothes, “Dora?”

“Yes captain?”

“What the hell is going on and why didn’t you inform me of it before?”

“I believe its Code Red captain and I did not inform you of it because you asked me to cut off all communication from this room and with you until further notice sir.”

Jensen swore and finished dressing in record time, “What’s code red?” Jared asked and Jensen turned around to find that Jared was dressed and ready to go too; all sleepiness vanished from his eyes.

“Trouble,” Jensen simply replied before he run out of the room knowing Jared was following him closely just as the ship violently shook again. They both grabbed on the handles that were situated on the corridor walls, it was a chaos but at least no one was running around like headless chickens. Jensen knew all of his crew have already reported to their stations, they were well qualified to deal with crisis, and Jensen had never felt more proud of his crew as he had felt then.

They both found the bridge in ordered disarray; Josh and Tom were deep in conversation, Misha was on his seat with a look of concentration on his face listening and nodding along to whatever James was saying. Mike was looking at the screen front of him grimly, his fingers almost flying over the keyboard, Sophia, Katie and Chad were there too but they were just huddled in a corner with a terrified look in their faces.

“Mr Welling your report please,” Jensen already went on to captain mode as he assessed the situation in front of him.

“Captain, it’s not good. Someone somehow took Dora off autopilot and reassigned a different course path.”

“What?” Jensen was dumbfounded, only he could do that.

“It would require someone with great hacking skills,” James said grimly.

“Why would anyone do that? Let alone someone with that kind of skill?”

“Shit,” Jared cursed and Jensen turned around to see the look of horror in his husband’s face, the same horror was written all over Chad’s face too, “Justin,” they both said together.

“You sure?” Jensen didn’t know the guy but he didn’t look that clever.

Jared nodded grimly, “This would be something that Justin could do for revenge and he hung out with long enough to pick up a trick or two and believe me we’re good,” Chad nodded along with Jared.

“They are good,” James confirmed, “I taught them everything they know and I can hack into any computer system in Iunctus.” Josh nodded bleakly in agreement.

“Fucking bastard,” Jensen exclaimed.

“Don’t worry he’ll get what’s coming to him,” Josh’s voice was unforgiving, “Mike can you contact my father and the ministry of defence?” Mike smirked in confirmation and set to do that right away.

Jensen looked at Tom once again, “So what’s the damage?”

Tom sighed, “Well he set us on a collision course directly towards a black hole.”

“WHAT?!” Jensen jumped on his feet.

“Yes. It’s a micro one but it will do the job nonetheless.”

“What can we do?”

“Nothing much, we’re already heading inside the influence of the black hole meaning we can’t simply veer off the course, and in ten to twelve minutes or so the gravitation field around us will collapse meaning we can’t do anything but get sucked in.” Tom said grimly and Sophia whimpered as if in physical pain.

“So what you’re saying is that we have from now to ten minute tops we’re going to get sucked inside a black hole and the only way to remotely survive is to simply disappear from the course that we are currently on?” Jensen asked.

Tom nodded; Jensen clenched his fists when he saw that Hartley bastard again Jensen was going to kill him with his bare hands. Suddenly Jared asked, “You said disappear right? Isn’t that what the Misha’s space dive does? You simply disappear in one place and appear in your designated coordinates? So technically wouldn’t that work here?”

Tom nodded, “We had thought of that and technically it should work but it’s still in theory and there is no guarantee it would work.”

Jensen wondered when his best friend turned into such a dumbo but Jared beat him to it, “What’s the alternative? Dying? At least we have to try something and if the space dive is the only option then we should try it,” he shouted and turned to Misha, “Can you do it?”

Drops of sweats formed around Misha’s face and he gulped, “I can try…” his voice almost squeaked with nerve.

Jared nodded, “Damn right we can try. We’re not going to go down easily if we’re gonna die, we’re going to go down fighting.” If Jensen wasn’t already head over heels in love with Jared, that moment would’ve done it.

The flurry of activity caught his attention again and he saw Jared and James both were listening intently to Misha, nodding along as he gave them specific instructions. The next couple of minute was spent in silence apart from the small odd instructions Misha barked out. Jensen saw him sneaking glances to Josh who was still in a conference with the King about Justin and his arrest, after a minute or two Misha let out a shout of triumph. Everybody looked at him eagerly and he smiled back nervously, “Er it should work in theory now.”

“What can we do?” Jensen asked hurriedly.

Misha shook his head sadly, “Nothing I’m afraid it’s all up to me now,” with a grim determination he sat down in his chair. Josh ended his call and strode forward next to Misha, he gripped Misha’s hand and smiled confidently, and such a tender look passed between them that Jensen had to look away but not before he saw Josh mouthing the words, ‘I love you’ to Misha.

It was almost apocalyptic how everyone kind of gravitated towards their loved one at that moment, Tom and Mike sat in a corner huddled together whispering comfort, Sophia and Chad were locked into a passionate kiss while strangely Katie and James were holding tightly on to their hand held computers. Hmm how strange.

Jensen looked around and found Jared standing next to him, looking so heartbroken that Jensen felt his own tears threaten to expel, “Hey,” he whispered.

“We’re going to die,” Jared sounded scared and small.

Jensen pulled him into a hug, “No.”

“We might,” Jared’s voice was muffled against his neck, “I don’t want to die Jensen, not now, not only when I just found you.”

Jensen sob tore from his heart anyway, “Me neither Jay, me neither.”

Whatever they wanted to say next wasn’t said because right then ‘Dora’ violently lurched and tipped sideways. They all rolled down on the floor except for Misha who was holding onto the lever with a grim determination.

Jensen rolled sideways and pulled Jared into a hug. He pulled back and looked at Jared’s terrified eyes and wanted to do something, anything to wipe that look from his husband’s eyes.

He found himself blurting out, “I love you Jay, I love you so much.” Jared looked startled before a surprisingly wide and happy smile took over his face. He pulled Jensen into another literally breathtaking kiss.

They pulled back seconds later as the ship lurched again and everyone around them screamed, but Jensen didn’t take any notice of them as Jared started to talk, “I love you too Jensen, thank you for everything, you are the best husband I could’ve ever wished for…”

“No regrets?” Jensen asked feeling more scared of the answer to that then the prospect of the imminent death.

“No regrets,” Jared whispered happily.

Jensen would forever remember that moment, Jared’s tearful smiley face and their first admission of love to one another, just before a blindingly white light took over the whole ship closely followed by nothing but blackness.

Chapter 10:

Sound of hushed whispers penetrated through the fog surrounding Jared’s mind, what the hell had happened? He couldn’t remember anything except some sort of a commotion and a white light and Jensen’s green eyes sparking with love, love for Jared. Jared’s mind screamed that he was missing something important but at that moment he was too happy and too sleepy to care.

The next time he woke up he was surrounded by another bright light, although this one different than the last one, a little dimmer perhaps. Maybe he had died and this was heaven? Jared surely hope not, without Jensen even the prospect of heaven was heartbreaking. He blearily opened his eyes, tried to move his head and was surprised at how heavy it felt, but finally he managed to look around the room and was even more confused.

Why was he in his bedroom at the palace? Why wasn’t he at the Dora? Jared started panicking, for some irrational reason he had this fear that the last couple of weeks has just been a vivid dream, that he hadn’t gotten married to Jensen that these was all just fake! He didn’t know why he felt like that because he knew that it wasn’t a dream, what he felt for Jensen, what Jensen felt for him, the way they held each other, kissed each other, made love to each other, there was no way it was all just a dream, he was sure of it. Oh mother earth where was Jensen?

Jared sat up with little too no difficulty, his head hurt a bit and he felt a little groggy but apart from that he felt fine, well as fine as he could be surviving sure death. His head cleared a little bit and he was just deciding to get up when Jensen burst through the door, well at least it all hadn’t been a dream.

“Jared,” Jensen rushed to his side, “how are you feeling?”

“F-fine” his voice croaked a little and he cleared his throat, “in need of some water but otherwise fine.”

Jensen shot off towards the table to get some water and if Jared’s head didn’t hurt so much he would’ve laughed at his husband’s flightiness. Jared took the offered glass and drank it all in a huge gulp feeling like he had been thirsty for days. He just only put his glass down that he was enveloped into a big hug. Jensen held onto him like he was drowning and Jared was a lifejacket. Jared hugged his husband close to him feeling a little needy himself, fuck they could’ve died. He didn’t know how they survived he just thanked every god that they did.

They both literally clung to each other, Jensen was babbling nonsense but he sounded relieved and Jared sighed in relief too, all the tension and heaviness he had felt since waking up left his body. Jensen pulled back a little before pulling Jared into an overwhelming kiss, it was needy and desperate as if both of them reassuring each other that they were still here, alive. They stayed together like that for a while before Jared settled back against the headboard while Jensen sat next to him, closer than necessary but Jared refrained from commenting, right now they needed to be close to each other.

“What happened?” Jared finally asked and Jensen wryly smiled.

“Well Misha’s space dive worked, we ended up appearing somewhere near Iunctus borders so that was fortunate because Dora just about ‘died’ as soon as we landed,” Jensen sighed and answered Jared’s unasked question, “we’ve all made it back safely,” then he closed his eyes, “only you.”

“What about me?”

Jensen took a deep breath composing himself “Only you wouldn’t wake up, I tried everything and you wouldn’t…” he trailed off and Jared put his hands around his husband’s shoulder. He couldn’t begin to imagine how Jensen would’ve felt when Jared wouldn’t wake up. “Sophia checked you over, she said it was the blast of energy that knocked you out and that while your vitals were a little off, pulse a little bit slower than normal, you were going to be okay, but still I couldn’t... you’ve been asleep for nearly a day, and I, I was terrified Jay.” Again Jensen pulled Jared into another hug and Jared went into it without a fuss knowing how much that admission cost his husband, and feeling a little elated that Jensen really did love him.

“What’s happened to Dora?” Jared asked when they pulled apart.

Jensen grimaced, “She’s a little scratched and damaged but nothing that can’t be repaired. I think she just might be okay.” Jared was glad, he knew how much ‘Dora’ meant to Jensen, she was his first ship and to a lot of fleet members their first ship almost always equated to first love and Jensen wasn’t any different.

Thinking back Jared couldn’t imagine how he had been friends with someone as evil or vindictive as Justin, someone without a thought or a care tried to destroy so many people’s lives on a whim or some sort of twisted revenge. Jared sighed he had to ask, “What happened with Justin?”

Jensen’s eyes hardened in a matter of seconds and he gritted his teeth, “Hartley is in custody right now, he was arrested as soon as he landed. Apparently he was pleading innocence but as the King already had forensics look into it and well let’s just say he’s singing a different tune now.”

“I can’t believe that Justin would do that,” then Jared shook his head, “actually I take that back, he probably could do it if he thought he would get away with it, that guy is nothing if not arrogant.”

Jensen clenched his fists, “Well he’s going to get what’s coming to him, he tried to kill three regent princes of Iunctus and members of the Iunctus fleet; treason and attempted murder are just scratching the surface. I just wish I got the chance to beat him to a pulp before.”

Jared wasn’t worried, he knew the law system in Iunctus inside out and he knew Justin would be going down for a long, long time. He placed his hand on top of Jensen’s and was amazed how instantly Jensen calmed down, Jared almost involuntarily grinned at the knowledge before shaking his head as Jensen tilted his head questioningly.

“Where’s everyone else?”

Jensen smiled, “I believe Josh is showing Misha around the castle, Tom and Mike are still at the base making sure the rest of the crew are alright and Sophia and Katie have run off somewhere with Chad and I think James is with your father at the forensic centre.”

Jared smirked, “So we’re all alone.”

It took a second or two before Jensen caught his meaning before groaning, “Jared you need to see a physician and rest, not be thinking about you know…”

Jared grinned, “I don’t need a doctor because I feel fine and if I want to make out with my husband I will do so.”

Jensen groaned again but didn’t protest as Jared pulled him down for a kiss, they made out like teenagers, with more passion and less finesse. Jensen pulled back a little and even his eyes were smiling with happiness, Jared could tell he was probably in the same state. Before he could get embarrassed though Jensen looked at him, “I love you Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

Was it possible to be this happy? Jared wondered before realising something, “Ackles.”

“Hmm?” Jensen looked at him confusedly.

“Jared Padalecki-Ackles,” he corrected.

Jensen was staring at him weirdly, “You’re taking my name?” Jared just shrugged in answer. Jensen grinned “you could do a lot worse I suppose,” but his eyes showed exactly how much he loved Jared’s idea.

After that no words between them were necessary as they did their bodies do the talking, it wasn’t until after when Jared was coherent once again he whispered those three words back in Jensen’s left ear. Jared knew if his husband was capable of it so soon Jared would be getting fucked through the mattress right that second.

Jared spent the rest of the afternoon in bed just lounging around with Jensen, he didn’t know if their friends were giving them space or were having some space of their own nor did he care, he was just glad that he had some alone time with his husband.

It wasn’t until the evening that the visitors started to pour in, in pairs and little groups. Misha and Josh were one of the last people to check after him, “I bet you’re getting sick of answering the same questions but I’ll ask again how are you feeling?”

Jared groaned because Josh was right, why did everyone ask the same freaking question, “I’m fine.”

Misha laughed and sat on the couch next to Josh and almost unconsciously link his hands with the other man, hmm maybe Misha was going to be a part of the family soon. “How are you guys?” he asked them although he didn’t need any verbal reply, by the happy smiles they exchanged with each other Jared could see it plain enough.

They spent almost half an hour or so chatting about Misha’s space dive and further research on it when Misha dropped his news. Jensen just looked at Misha sadly but said he understood while Jared was baffled, “What do you mean you’re resigning your post?”

Misha smiled a little sadly, “We survived on pure luck Jared but the space dive could really work and I want to focus all my energy into developing it and for that I need to stay here.”

Jared huffed but he knew Misha’s decision probably also had to do with Josh as well as the research and he also knew there was nothing he could do but accept it. Although just because he understood it didn’t mean he had to like it, Dora wouldn’t be the same without Misha onboard. Soon after Misha and Josh bid their goodbyes and Jared looked at Jensen, “You okay?”

Jensen smiled, “Yeah, I knew it was coming, sort of. Misha has to work here to reach his full potential and it’s not like we’ll be never seeing him again,” he quirked his eyebrow, “from what I could see we’ll all be family in no time.”

They both smiled at each other at that thought, it would be crazy to have Misha in the family, and Jared couldn’t wait. Suddenly Jensen hmm’ed absentmindedly, “What is it?” Jared asked.

Jensen smiled grimly, “Well not only is my ship in pieces now I don’t have half my crew.”

“Who?”

“Tom and Mike have both resigned their posts this morning.”

Jared was shocked, “What? Why?”

Jensen sighed, “You know how they’re seriously considering adoption?” Jared nodded he remembered it had been the root of a huge row between the two men. “Well as both of them were with jobs that required travelling nearly ten months out of the year and the fact that their permanent resident is a spaceship means they are not eligible for adoption. So they decided to look into jobs in the base so they can have a serious chance at adopting.”

Jared could understand that, the craving for a home and family and children. Well he couldn’t imagine it for himself, just yet anyways. But he knew probably one day Jensen and him would have to make a decision like that, although he knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

Jensen shrugged, “I’m not sure about Misha’s post but I have a pretty good idea about Tom and Mike’s post.”

“Oh? Who?” Jared asked feeling curious as to who would be joining them.

“Well,” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I was thinking my first officer could be you.”

“Me?” Jared didn’t know if he felt more bewildered or flattered.

“You’re more than qualified for the post and if you have no objection…”

“Jensen are you sure?” Jared felt excitement bubble in his stomach at the prospect of working side by side with his husband, with Jensen; it would be the most amazing experience.

“Of course I am Jared, and I’m not just offering this post because you’re my husband. I’ve observed you when you were at the ship, you’re a peacemaker, you’re also good at thinking up quick solutions, you can also lead when you need to, and most important of all the crew loves you, all the qualities I need in my first officer.”

Jared grinned broadly, “Then I accept.”

Jensen laughed, “Well you’d have to pass a bunch of tests beforehand but I know you’re going to ace them.”

“So who do you have in mind for Mike’s position?”

Jensen frowned, “Ok I need you to tell me what you think about it, but I was thinking maybe that Chad guy.”

Jared was taken aback, “Chad as in my friend Chad?”

Jensen nodded, “The thing is I’ve checked out his background and qualifications and he is qualified but I don’t know him personally at all so I was reserving my judgement on that until I had a chance to ask you.”

Warmth spread through Jared’s heart, Jensen trusted him and depended on him just as Jared did on him, “You know if I stop and think about it, Chad would be a great option. He’s almost like Mike personality wise and like you said he is more than qualified. It’s just it takes a while to get used to Chad but once you do he’s fun.”

“I’ll take your word for it, and he’ll be taking those tests with you too, hopefully I can find a replacement for Misha quickly as well.”

Jared looked at Jensen in awe, “You’re going to offer the job to Chad? Just like that, just because I said so?”

Jensen frowned, “Of course not. If he wasn’t qualified I wouldn’t have offered him the post and if he doesn’t pass all the entrance exams he wouldn’t be able to anyway,” he stopped as if weighing his words carefully, “I suppose I thought of him in the first place because of you. I thought maybe it was unfair that you will be away from home and surrounded by my friends all the time, so maybe if you had your best friend with you it would be alright.” Oh the silly man, if Jared hadn’t been head over heels already that would’ve done it.

Jared shook his head, “Who said anything about being away from home?”

Jensen looked confused, “But I thought…” but trailed of when Jared motioned him to stop.

“Jensen I love you and that means you are my home, so how can I be away from home when it lives in my heart. But thank you for thinking of it.”

Jensen looked like he had been hit on the head with sledgehammer for a moment before he literally pounced on Jared. It was just getting interesting when someone knocked on their door.

Jared huffed frustratingly when Jensen abandoned him to open the door; they had asked the computer to cut off all communication with Jared’s room for the duration of their stay meaning they had to do everything manually.

Jared was just about to have a go at whoever it came to disturb them but shut his mouth when he saw it was his father. The king exchanged pleasantries with Jensen before saying, “Jensen I believe James is waiting outside for you, he wishes to discuss something with you.”

Jensen got the message loud and clear as he nodded in Jared’s direction before giving Jeff a little bow and leaving the room.

Jeff came and sat next to Jared before running his fingers through Jared’s hair and moving his bangs away from his eyes, something he hasn’t done since Jared was a teenager, “How are you feeling son?”

Jared buried the urge to groan before saying, “I’m fine now.”

“Good, good,” Jared had never seen his father lost for words before.

“Dad,” Jeff looked at him sadly, “I’m completely fine, I’m alive.”

“Oh Jared,” his dad broke off before hauling Jared into a hug, “I thought I lost you, all of you…”

Jared hugged his father, “We’re all ok, alive and well, and we’ll be getting in trouble in no time.”

Jeff laughed heartily before moving away, “Son I want you to know that I love you, and I’m so proud of you.”

Jared felt himself get chocked up and forcibly cleared his throat, “I know dad and I love you too.”

Jeff nodded, “Jared about Jensen…” Jared put a stop to it before his father could continue.

“No, don’t dad; don’t say you’re sorry because I’m not. I want to say thank you, I might not have understood it then and I don’t understand it now but nor do I want to. Jensen is the most important person in my life and you’re the reason for it so for that I’ll forever be grateful.”

His father looked taken aback at Jared’s admission but smiled again before standing up, “Well I’ll let you get some sleep, I expect to see you at breakfast though.”

Jared nodded and smiled as Jeff left. Minutes later Jensen came back and asked, “You ok?”

He was more than ok, Jared nodded and said, “What was all that about James?”

Jensen started to get ready for bed, “Huh, you wouldn’t believe what James just asked me. He’s applying for Misha’s post.”

Jared was stumped, his brother had his licence as he aced through flying lessons but that was just James he aced though everything. He didn’t think his brother had any sort of zeal for flying, “I must say I didn’t see that coming,” he said as he got under the cover.

“Neither did I,” said Jensen as he got into the bed, “I didn’t even know he was already a fleet accredited pilot.”

Jared snuggled next to Jensen, “Oh yeah he got it a year ago on a whim, I wonder why.”

Jensen pulled him even closer, “Well wonder later, now I want to do other things.”

Jared smirked, “Other things?” Jensen never replied as he was getting busy doing those other things.

The next morning found Jared alone in bed and he stretched and yawned before he heard the shower and made his way towards the bathroom. Jared’s bathroom was million miles away from their cabin bathroom back in ‘Dora’ and Jared was glad of it now.

The whole bathroom was fogged up with steam and Jared could barely make out his husband’s naked shape under the stream of water. He wondered for a second or two if he wanted to join before deciding against it, for now he just wanted to enjoy the view.

And what a view it was, Jared enjoyed it very much as he brushed his teeth, the water cascading over the tight muscles and Jared shivered at the anticipation of what’s to come. He put his tooth brush away before hiking himself onto the basin counter and enjoyed as Jensen turned the water off and lightly dried himself with the white towel hooked on the panel next to it.

He wrapped it around himself and Jared was just lamenting at the loss when Jensen turned around. He didn’t seem that surprised to see Jared there and chirpily said “Good morning pervert,” as he pulled his shaving kit out.

Jared spluttered and was working out a good reply when Jensen smirked and indicated towards the bulge barely concealed by his grey sleep pants, so he gave up. Ok so maybe he was a little bit of a pervert, or he was when it came to Jensen anyway. Nobody could blame him for it either; the man just inspired pervy-ness.

Jensen lathered his cheeks with shaving cream and suddenly Jared got this idea and snatched up the razor before Jensen could pick it up. Jensen looked at him confusedly and Jared said, “Let me do it for you,” his voice husky.

Jensen gulped and after a second’s hesitation nodded, Jared’s whole body shook not just with nervousness but arousal at the intimacy of the act, the sheer trust. He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist and pulled him closer before with a broad sweep of a stroke started his job. Jensen shivered at the contact of cold thin metal against his skin and Jared knew as much as it turned him on to shave Jensen it turned his husband on even more to be the recipient of it. From the whimper that escape Jensen as Jared swiped again Jared knew as soon as he finished he would be getting fucked against the bathroom wall, and Jared was very much okay with that, actually he was more than okay with that.

By the time they made it to breakfast they were a little late and the whole room was buzzing, almost everybody they knew were there, eating, talking, laughing, it was all very informal.

Jared made a beeline for Chad while Jensen got roped into conversation with Jared’s great Aunt Betsy, who had the unfortunate habit of groping people’s butts. Sure enough just as Jared took his seat he heard Jensen yelp, Jared grinned to himself before turning to observe the room. Tom and Mike were busy talking to Jared’s first cousin Dennis and his wife Emily, as they have recently adopted their second child Jared knew they were probably talking about the procedures. Misha, Josh and Jeff were engaged in a conversation while Sophia was cooing at a little girl sitting on her lap before looking slyly at Chad, who was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

The main shock came when Jared saw Katie and James huddled together in a conversation, he didn’t think a girl like Katie would give his geek of a brother the time of the day but then again they just could be talking about the weather. They chose exactly that moment to stick their tongues down each other’s throat, ok maybe not the weather.

He turned to Chad and asked about it who just shrugged in reply before scratching his head, “I think it had something to do with a cyber stalker Katie had and how James discovered who it was or something like that anyway I just tuned them out when they started with the net speak. But its your classic movie scenario; boy meets girl, girl gets in trouble, boy saves the day, boy and girl make out till eternity, or until someone better comes along you know,” he said before going back to stuffing his face.

Oh it was moments like these Jared appreciated Chad’s friendship the most, his best friend had the amazing ability of putting things into perspective.

Jared just piled his plate high with all his favourites when Jensen finally made it back, looking like a prison inmate who has just escaped from the prison. Jared just laughed at his husband’s expression while Jensen grumbled about unsympathetic husbands and their lecher aunts.

Jared leaned in and kissed his husband’s pout, “You belong to me baby and no lecher aunt is going to take you away from me,” he said it quite loudly knowing the lecher aunt in question was eavesdropping.

Suddenly their eyes caught each others and they both burst into laughing as Aunt Betsy flounced away huffily, Jensen kissed him softly, “I love you too,” Jared sighed happily because just like that he knew everything was going to be okay.

Epilogue:

Some three years later…

It was the wedding of the year, and everybody who was anybody was present at the palace that night. The bride and groom had literally glowed with happiness, well the bride’s glow probably had more to do with the bump on her stomach but the groom was positively glowing with happiness and pride of course.

They really did make a beautiful couple, a little unconventional perhaps as the bride was a true stunning beauty while the groom looked like he had dressed in the dark, but somehow they looked right together, just like his brothers and their spouses.

His Royal Highness Jeffrey Dean Morgan Padalecki congratulated himself on his cunning plan; really sometimes he even surprised himself by his own genius. Who would’ve thought that by marrying Jared off to Jensen in such an archaic fashion would bring such fortunes for the whole royal family. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, a job very well done indeed.

Jeff looked around the ballroom full of people, tinkling of champagne flutes and happy laughter surrounded him. The palace simply sparkled the way it hadn’t since, well since Samantha, he knew if his beloved wife had been alive she had been very happy today, not because everything worked out, but because her sons were truly happy.

Jeff looked at the dance floor and saw the sons in question and their spouses too, they looked happy alright, actually they all looked ecstatic. He had known Jared would hate him for the decision Jeff had made but he also knew his son had needed it. Jared needed the guidance, he needed someone to hold his hand, softly but firmly and give a little push towards his destiny. Jeff had known Jensen and Jared would mesh; personality wise they were compatible and Jeff had hoped that they would at least give themselves the chance to get to know each other. He even brought Jensen’s mission date forward so they would leave right way before Jared could work out an excuse to run away. He hadn’t expected his son to not only give Jensen a chance but actually fall in love with him, but then again seeing them laughing together he probably should’ve seen it coming.

What Jeff hadn’t seen coming, was his eldest son who was as stiff and straight laced as a ruler falling for the weird and wonderful Misha. When Jeff had first met Misha he had been a little sceptical, because if Josh was as serious as he sounded Misha would be the High King’s Consort one day and that was a very big responsibility that not many would be able to handle. But after getting to know him Jeff had no doubt his son had made the right choice, while Misha was a little, ok really quirky, he had a good heart but most of all a good head, both of which were necessary when it came to not just being a member of the royal family but as an indirect ruler. Jeff hadn’t been surprised when Josh had announced their engagement soon after.

Their engagement hadn’t been long; it only lasted about a month or so while Misha was getting comfortable in his post as the head of Space Research at the Iunctus fleet. Their wedding had made the headlines everywhere; the people of Iunctus had flocked to see their soon to be High King and his Consort. Jeff could proudly say they weren’t disappointed with what they saw.

Although it had been hard as well, well for poor Misha anyway, on top of his job, there were a lot of customs and traditions that came with being a member of the royal family, a lot of duties to fulfil, all of which Misha had to learn diligently. Prince Misha had taken on the challenge with zeal to succeed and succeed he had, in the two and half years that he had been Josh’s husband everyone in Iunctus had only praises for their future king’s consort. It had made Jeff proud and Josh walked around like he won the lottery or something.

Jeff sighed to himself, he didn’t begrudge any of his sons their happiness and accepted their decisions to achieve it however they could, because once in a while the thoughts of that dark day passes through his head and Jeff has to remind himself that it hadn’t happened, that his sons were saved. But Jeff knew how close he came to losing them all. Even after three years Jeff still repressed a shudder at the memory of that day, and he thanked mother earth everyday that however it happened, Misha’s genius, or sheer luck, he didn’t care as long as his sons were okay. Although a spiritual part of him thought maybe it was his Samantha looking out for her boys.

Which was why he had been ecstatic when Misha had resigned his post as Jensen’s pilot, but as he gained a new son he lost three more. After that fateful mission Tom and Mike both resigned their positions too, but they had done it so they could finally start the adoption proceedings and have their family. Jensen had understood and let them go happily and as Jeff’s eyes searched out the Welling family he knew Jensen had made the right decision. Tom and Mike recently adopted their third child, a little boy, who was pampered by not only his daddies but his two older sisters. They were fantastic kids and Jeff had taken to them instantly, they might not be related to him in any way, but he already thought of them as his grandkids and they called him ‘Grandpa.’

Although it had left Jensen with half of his main crew missing, he had no pilot, no first officer and no strategic advisor. But after days of lamenting it had all come together, Jared had decided to take up Jensen’s offer to become his first officer, while in a shocking move Chad Michael Murray became the new strategic advisor, mother earth help the Iunctus star fleet. Although Jeff could confidently say Jensen had made the good choice there because while Chad Murray was maybe a little bit of a douche he was also conniving as a fox and could run circles around the best of them.

But what had surprised Jeff was the news that James was applying for Misha’s old position. James had aced in flying school just like he had aced through everything but Jeff didn’t think his son was all that passionate about flying. Then again looking at him now twirling his bride around the dance floor, maybe it hadn’t been all about flying.

Katie Cassidy had come as a big surprise to Jeff; he never thought his geeky son could ever land a women like Katie. And Jeff liked her very much, she was witty and sarcastic without being mean, she was beautiful and she was also perfect for James. She got his head out of the clouds and brought him back to reality, she could pluck his e-reader out of his hand and throw it out of the window, while she could still back off and let him have his space to work on whatever new project he had come up with.

Jeff didn’t think James would stick with the flying at all but surprisingly James had lasted almost three years but Jeff knew it didn’t come as a revelation to anyone that James had announced his resignation shortly before his wedding and he knew Katie was already on her maternity leave. Poor Jensen, thought Jeff, he was again left with no pilot and worse no chef. Well his son-in-law was always good at improvisation; Jeff wondered who was destined to become the part of Jensen’s crew next.

Children’s loud laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and Jeff moved away just in time to move out of the way, he grinned broadly at them before walking to the dance floor. He believed he was long overdue for a dance with the bride.

His new daughter-in-law was talking with some great aunt whose name even Jeff couldn’t remember and Katie was sneaking looks sideways as if looking for some sort of rescue. He easily cut into the conversation and send the insufferable women in some errand before looking at Katie, “How’s my favourite daughter-in-law?”

She smirked and pointed out “I’m your only daughter-in-law.”

Jeff smiled and took her arms and led her to the dance floor, “True, but that doesn’t mean you still aren’t my favourite daughter-in-law.”

She grinned and slowly twirled before coming back in his arms, “Touché,” before smiling, “Thank you, and you’re my favourite father-in-law.”

He asked after her health and the baby and for a while she chatted a.k.a complained about the pregnancy and James’s insensitivity to pretty much everything for a while, but Jeff could see it was all done with an affectionate amusement as she stole little glances at James before fondly rubbing her bump.

A loud laughter caught his attention and his eyes found his youngest son with his head thrown back in mirth while Jensen just looked on amused, but what finally caught Jeff’s attention was that Jensen was in full uniform. While it was expected of him as a Captain of the fleet it wasn’t required because this wasn’t an official fleet event and Jeff would’ve expected Jensen would’ve taken advantage of that because he hated dressing up. He voiced his confusion and heard Katie snicker in answer.

“What?” he asked feeling confused.

“Well let’s just say you Padalecki men are total perverts.”

“What?” Jeff repeated again but this time wondering if he really wanted to know.

“And now I can see where James gets his denseness from as well,” Jeff would’ve been offended if it came from anyone else but as she had just married James despite his denseness Jeff wasn’t too worried. She huffed a little before continuing, “Jared has a thing for Jensen in his uniform.” She quirked her eyebrows meaningfully and suddenly Jeff caught on.

He felt his face flame with embarrassment; really he didn’t need to know that about his sons, “Please Katie never ever mentioned those words to me again.”

Katie just laughed in reply and stopped as the dance came to an end, “No more my back is killing me.”

He led her to the main table while she exchanged smiles and polite hellos with people they met on the way, “You shouldn’t have left the wedding so late,” she glared at him and he gave her a placating smile as he helped her to a chair, “I know, I know the mission.” She just smiled gratefully as she took her chair and immediately as if by magic James appeared next to her and started fussing.

With his job done Jeff took a step back and surveyed around the room, as if a King looking after his subjects, which in a way he supposed he was. Many people came up to him and offered their congratulations and Jeff welcomed it wholeheartedly. He looked around and saw his sons with their respective partners, happily smiling and bickering and again congratulated himself on a job well done.

He looked at Jensen and wondered in amazement how a complete stranger could bring such happiness for his family, and then he realised it hadn’t been the stranger himself but his love that had brought this family together so perfectly.

The End.


End file.
